


Akito and Estelle Meet the Incredibles

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is a challenge enough, but after a case of superheroes being excluded from the world fifteen years ago, Atticus has been suffering from work related stress and depression which makes Akito want to help his father. The two then meet their neighbor, Bob Parr, formerly known as Mr. Incredible, and find a way to fight crime as superheroes to regain their happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another day at high school. Lee sat next to Estelle, mostly focusing on her, but he did pay attention to his schoolwork when necessary. Akito was of course at the top of class, but he wanted to stay with Estelle to keep an eye on her in class. Estelle was talking with her newest friend who seemed to blend into the background all the time, but they managed to talk.

"We have a new exchange student joining us," the teacher told his students. "She is from France, but she does know English, so don't worry about any language barriers..." she then opened the door. "Please welcome Felicity Precious Chantal Forte."

To Akito and Estelle's surprise, their cousin Felicity walked into the room with her ivory skin, dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail tied with a golden hair ribbon and a matching dress with her black boots and wore a backpack. Felicity came walking in, very nicely, but also little nervously. A few of the students oohed and awed about having a French girl in their class.

"Felicity?" Akito and Estelle whispered.

"Erm... Bonjour..." Felicity weakly waved to her future friends and classmates. She soon stopped waving as soon as she saw her cousins.

Akito and Estelle looked very curious, surprised, and astounded to see their cousin.

"Now, um, Miss Forte, do you have anything you would like to tell about yourself?" the teacher asked.

"Uh, well, I am trying to sing and I play the organ like my papa did..." Felicity shuffled her feet. "I have never been to school before in my whole life until now."

Tammy was about to make fun of her, but got her mouth covered by Megan. The blonde girl glared at the black-haired girl.

"I am sorry, sir, but I do not have much to say right now..." Felicity said to the teacher.

"That's fine, Miss Forte, you may take your seat now." the teacher replied.

Felicity nodded, then went over to take her seat.

"That's my cousin, Felicity, she's really nice, she wouldn't even hurt a fly." Estelle whispered to her friend who had long black hair that nearly covered her eyes.

"That's good to know." The black-haired girl whispered back.

Felicity took her seat and looked a little anxious. A lot of the boys looked very eager and excited about having a French girl in class. A few of the other girls looked and felt jealous because of the same reason. Tammy decided to make Felicity's first day bad by taking her own foot out so she could trip the new girl.

Felicity looked around, then yelped out as she stumbled and fell flat on the floor by Tammy's cruel trick. Tammy smiled evilly, flashing her lavender eyes at the French girl. The girls who were jealous of Felicity laughed at her. Felicity pouted before helping herself up and sitting at her desk, staring at it and didn't even bother looking up.

Akito wanted to punish Tammy and the girls for putting Felicity down like that, but he didn't want to get in trouble, so he did his best to hold in his rage, but it wasn't easy. The only girls who weren't laughing at Felicity's misfortune were Megan, Estelle, and her friend.

Felicity sighed as she mumbled to herself. "I told Maman and Papa I did not want this..."

"Okay, students, that's enough, now let's focus on today's lesson." The teacher said.

"Yes, Mr. Demersy." the students replied.

"Now then, let's begin." the teacher turned to start the lesson.

Felicity glanced over to the others. Tammy smirked darkly right at her, narrowing her eyes harshly to her.

"Leave her alone, Tammy." Megan whispered.

"No." Tammy stuck her tongue out.

"Yes." Megan glared.

"NO!" Tammy hissed.

"YES!" Megan roared.

"Miss Clark, Miss Sparks, please!" the teacher scolded.

"Sorry, Mr. Demersy." Megan and Tammy frowned.

The teacher nodded firmly before continuing on with the lesson. School was slowly, very slowly, getting better for Felicity. She had her cousins and Estelle introduced her to her shy friend. The girls stood together as they were talking, but the shy girl seemed to be very distracted.

"Is she okay?" Felicity asked.

Estelle and Megan sighed. "Tony Rydinger."

"Whom?" Felicity asked.

"The boy right over there." Estelle whispered to her while pointing to who they meant.

Felicity looked over and saw a light brown-haired boy in a black sweater, blue jeans, and black shoes. "Oh, him."

"Violet's got a huge crush on him, but she never talks to him..." Megan also whispered.

"Oh..." Felicity replied.

"I hope your family is still able to come to dinner." Violet whispered to Estelle.

"Of course." Estelle whispered back before seeing Tammy and decided to use her Brain Blast secretly to hit a tray so then the school popular girl/bully would trip.

Tammy shrieked once she was hit by the impact. Felicity put her hand to her mouth and quietly giggled at the blonde girl's misfortune. Violet was surprised at what she saw her friend had powers too, so maybe so did her family like her own family did.

"Whoever did that is so getting sued!" Tammy sneered.

Estelle scoffed and rolled her eyes, then smiled back to Felicity. "Feel better?"

"I guess so..." Felicity smiled back. "Thank you, Estelle."

"No problem." Estelle smiled.

"So, you guys know each other?" Violet asked.

"We're cousins." Estelle explained.

"Oui..." Felicity nodded in agreement. "My parents thought maybe I could try school."

"Sorry it started out badly." Violet said.

"Maman says first days are usually tough..." Felicity sighed. "No one else seems to really like me though."

"They're just jealous." Megan said.

"Could be worse..." Violet muttered out. "People could treat you like you're invisible."

"Do most people treat you like that?" Estelle asked.

"That's how it feels..." Violet sighed. "I just wish I could be normal."

"Normal?" Felicity asked. "What do you mean?"

"Just... Normal..." Violet said. "I wish I could fit in..."

Felicity sighed. "I do not understand what the big deal is about trying to be normal..."

Violet sighed before showing her what she meant by turning invisible where only her clothes showed. Felicity's eyes widened.

Violet then reappeared. "See what I mean?"

Megan looked over as a certain boy was walking over. "Oh, uh, Violet, here he comes, here's your chance!"

Violet looked over too and gasped once she saw Tony Rydinger was coming right their way.

"You can do it." Estelle smiled at Violet.

Violet sighed shakily as she held her books close, nervously and bashfully. Tony was walking by, nodding to the students who talked with him.

Without knowing, Violet went invisible. "Hi, Tony, you play football?"

Tony walked by, then thought he heard a voice, he then turned one way, but shook his head once he saw no one there and continued to walk off.

Violet reappeared herself, then sat down behind the small wall she was standing in front of. "He looked at me..." she whispered bashfully.

"In a way, yes." Estelle smiled.

"Seeing is believing..." Megan shrugged with a small smile.

Violet smiled back to them and watched Tony as he walked off.

"So then, I'll see you tonight, right?" Estelle smiled at Violet.

"6:00, don't be late." Violet reminded once she returned focus.

"Got it." Estelle nodded.

Suddenly, a car pulled up next to the school and the horn honked from inside.

"COME ON, VIOLET!" a young male voice yelled out.

"Ooh, gotta go, see you tonight, Estelle!" Violet said as she then ran off to the car.

"Hey, Sis." Akito smiled after sliding down the rail.

"Hey, Bro." Estelle smiled back to him.

"So, ready to get home so we can be ready for tonight's dinner with Violet's family?" Akito asked her as Vincent came out of the school.

"Yeah!" Estelle beamed. "Let's do it!"

"Race ya guys home." Akito challenged.

"What's the point?" Vincent scoffed. "You'll just win."

"Good point." Akito smirked.

Estelle and Vincent rolled their eyes and shook their heads at their brother.

"So, uh, you guys wanna have a race of who'll eat my dust first?" Akito smirked.

Estelle and Vincent growled, chasing him as he ran off.

"Totally worth it!" Akito laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Lee ran off to be side by side with his girlfriend.

Estelle looked to him and smiled fondly. "Heeey, I know you..." she said in a teasing voice.

"Yep, I'm your super strong jock boyfriend." Lee smirked.

"Oh, that's right, and I'm the graceful and delicate ballerina with the powers of Wiccans and mermaids..." Estelle then said as she spread her arms out and balanced on one leg.

"Need a boost?" Lee asked.

"If you don't mind." Estelle smiled.

"I never mind with you." Lee smiled back.

Estelle giggled as Lee lifted her up and used one of the W.H.O.O.P gadgets to help them get her home fast. Akito yawned as he was running his usual pace until Lee zipped past him.

"See ya, Akito!" Estelle called as she was zipping by with her boyfriend.

"Now that's more like it!" Akito smiled.

Vincent laughed as he ran his level best, it was faster than a normal teenager's, but no match for Akito of course. The Fudo siblings rushed home.

Angel was sleeping in the front lawn, then one eye opened as she smiled, then stood up all fours in excitement. "The kids are home!" she beamed, wagging her tail in excitement. She then saw Estelle arriving first with Lee carrying her bridal style.

"Welcome home, Princess." Lee smiled.

"Such a charmer~..." Estelle blushed.

"Hello there, you two." Angel smirked.

"Hey, girl." Estelle smiled bashfully as Lee helped set her down to her feet.

"Now, all we need to do is wait for your brothers to get here." Angel said.

"Have a good dinner with the Parr family, okay?" Lee said to his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, I'll call you." Estelle promised.

"Great." Lee smiled.

"I finally caught up with you two." Akito said, leaning on the porch all cool-like.

"Whatever!" Estelle rolled her eyes as she came to the door.

"Jeez, can't we ever just run home normally?" Vincent panted.

"What is this 'normal' you speak of, Mr. Artiste?" Akito asked in a teasing voice.

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Why wasn't I an only child?"

"If you were an only child, your life would be boring." Lee said.

"It's true." Akito added in.

'Whatever..." Vincent scoffed as he followed his sister inside.

Estelle kissed the palm of her hand, pretended it was a softball, and threw it toward his direction. Lee smiled as he caught the 'ball' and held it against his chest. The Fudo siblings then got themselves home and reminded their parents about going to the Parr house for dinner tonight since Violet was Estelle's good friend at school and they decided to hang out and get to know each other a little bit better.

"I can't wait to taste their food." Scruffy smiled.

"Be on your best behavior." Mo reminded the kids.

"Yes, Mom..." the Fudo siblings droned as they got themselves ready to have dinner away from home tonight.

"You guys sure you wanna come?" Estelle asked her brothers. "I mean, Violet's more my friend than she is any of yours."

"Hey, any friend of yours is a friend of ours." Akito smiled.

"Well, okay..." Estelle shrugged.

The siblings dressed up, dressy, but not too dressy, but they were expected to look their best.

"Hey, Dad, Felicity was in school today, you get any word from Aunt Cherry or Uncle Forte?" Vincent asked their father as he was working on something in the kitchen.

"Yes, I did." Atticus nodded.

"Oh..." Vincent smiled.

"Yeah, your cousin Felicity's joined the exchange program," Atticus smiled. "I'm sure she'd feel comfortable if you guys showed her around and all."

"We will." Vincent smiled.

"Good boy," Atticus smiled back. "You say hi for us and have fun at dinner."

"Will do!" Vincent walked with Akito and Estelle to meet the other family for dinner tonight.

"Wait, aren't you and Mo going with them?" Scruffy asked Atticus.

"I have a lot more work than I thought I did to take home, it's gonna take a while," Atticus replied. "I know family comes first, but I'm far too busy with this case. Sorry, boy."

"Why not use magic to finish it much faster?" Scruffy asked.

"I don't use my magic in my work." Atticus replied.

"I would..." Scruffy pouted innocently.

"But wait, didn't Hilda and Zelda use to use their magic for like homework and things around the house?" Dot asked.

Atticus looked down to the growing puppies. "Please let me work."

Scruffy and Dot then left their owners' father so he would get to work.

Mo decided to stay home to comfort and help him out since he was a little stressed from work. "You've been working too hard lately..."

"Sorry, it's just hard since that superhero fiasco from fifteen years ago." Atticus said to her.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Mo asked.

"Trust me, it was," Atticus sighed. "I still remember that day."

"You were there for it?" Mo asked.

Atticus nodded as he seemed to remember back to that time of day very well, but not so fondly.

Flashback sends us back to a time before the Fudo siblings were born.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I'm sure you have a fine school, but I'll come back to you," Atticus said before hanging up on the Dean of Princeton University. "Okay... Bye..." he then gently hung up. 

Cherry sat across from him, reading a newspaper. "Can't believe we're adults now... How soon until you and Mo get married, huh?" she then smirked playfully and seriously to him.

"I'll ask her when the moment is right." Atticus said.

"Prom's coming up..." Cherry shrugged. 

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed as he looked thoughtful about the very big and upcoming school dance that would end their regular school career and then earn themselves jobs, going to college, and start their own families. "Are you gonna go?"

"I'm sure my parents won't mind looking after Thomas..." Cherry said.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"I guess I should be nicer to Forte..." Cherry shrugged. "I just can't believe he likes me like that."

"What's in the paper?" Atticus asked her.

Cherry looked around. "Well... There's a wedding between Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Well, it'll be a good change of pace," Cherry folded up the paper. "Here's to their happiness."

Atticus nodded in agreement. After high school graduation and the wedding between the superheroes, there was something huge going on in the superhero community. And where it would not end happily. There were news reports that seemed to go on for days, weeks, and even months. It was not a good day for superheroes everywhere. One woman even reported that their secret identity should be their only identity.

"Atticus! I know all of this already! You said you were there like when it happened like you were a part of most of it and that you worked on the case of the superheroes." Mo's voice said, interrupting.

Atticus put his hands to his face as he looked very frustrated and even let out a growl.

"Oh, honey, I think you're getting overworked..." Mo took note of his behavior.

Atticus then took a deep breath and began to tell how he was mostly a part of the superhero incident and where he took the case of the superheroes.

Meanwhile...

Estelle rang the doorbell and waited for an answer, then smiled once she saw who came. "Good evening, Mrs. Parr."

"Oh, hello, dear, come on in." Helen smiled to her guest.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought my brothers along with me." Estelle said, gesturing to her twin brother and older brother.

"That's fine, we have plenty of room," Helen smiled. "Come on in."

The Fudo siblings then walked inside of the house.

"So, what's for dinner, ma'am?" Vincent asked.

"I hope you don't mind, but it's our leftover night, so we have stuff like steak and pasta." Helen replied.

"Mm." The Fudo siblings smiled.

"I have to reheat everything, I'll call you all." Helen said as she came into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mrs. Parr." Estelle said before going into the living room with her brothers to see a young blonde boy playing video games on the couch.

"I can heat it up for you, Mrs. Parr." Akito smiled.

"I think she can get it, 'Kito." Vincent smiled nervously, knowing what his younger brother was suggesting.

"No, it's okay." Helen smiled.

"Oh, boy..." Vincent got nervous.

Akito grinned eagerly and followed the lady of the house into the kitchen.

"So, tell me, are you as special as your twin sister?" Helen whispered.

"Yes, ma'am, we have most of the same abilities, but I have extra boosts myself." Akito replied quietly to her.

"Great." Helen smiled. 

Once inside the kitchen, Helen made sure there wasn't anyone around outside that didn't know that they had powers. Akito then helped with what he could.

"You out there, Vi?" Estelle looked for her friend.

"Over here..." a dreary voice called and suddenly the black-haired girl became visible to the brown-haired girl.

"Hey, Vi," Estelle smiled. "I hope you don't mind me bringing my brothers along."

"That's okay..." Violet replied.

Estelle frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I should've talked to Tony, but I just chickened out..." Violet looked away. "He looked at me, but... I turned invisible."

"Hey, it's okay, I'm sure you'll get to really talk to him without turning invisible." Estelle told her.

"I hope you're right..." Violet said. "But... What if he doesn't like me?"

"Why wouldn't he like you?" Estelle put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Violet looked over. "Because... I'm not normal."

"So? What's wrong with that? If he doesn't like you for who you are, then he's missing out on a great girl." Estelle smiled.

"Estelle, you just don't understand," Violet sighed. "I just wanna be normal."

"I don't think there is a way for you to get rid of your powers." Estelle said.

"I just wanna be normal," Violet said to her.

"I'm sorry, Violet, but I can't help you there," Estelle said. "Besides, having powers isn't all that bad... I mean, I used to work with the Loonatics in the 28th century."

"The Loonatics?" Violet asked.

"You ever hear of the Looney Tunes?" Estelle prompted.

"Yeah, I used to watch them all the time when I was little..." Violet looked doubtful. "Wait, are you saying you fought bad guys and had superpowers with a bunch of a cartoon characters?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it really happened," Estelle said. "And they weren't just the Looney Tunes, they were the Looney Tunes' descendants."

"Awesome!" Violet smiled.

"See?" Estelle encouraged. "Having superpowers isn't such a bad thing..."

"I guess, but..." Violet pouted. "Jack-Jack doesn't have powers."

"Your baby brother doesn't have powers?" Estelle asked.

"No, and Dash wants to be normal too so he can try-out for sports, but Mom and Dad won't let him because of his super speed." Violet replied.

"Is he competitive?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah." Violet nodded.

"I can see why your parents won't let him try-out, but if he learns to control his competitiveness, I'm sure he'll be able to slow down and start running at enough speed for like second or third place." Estelle said.

"He's impossible..." Violet sighed. "Your brothers are older than you..."

"I get it sometimes, sometimes Akito and I fight..." Estelle shrugged. "We never fought when we were little though."

"Well, when you get older, things start changing." Violet said.

"That's what Mom thinks it is," Estelle replied. "He's still my best friend though."

Violet sighed, still wanting to be a normal teenage girl instead of a super-powered teenage girl.

"Hmm." Estelle frowned.

"Thanks for your help, Akito." Helen smiled down to the boy.

"No problem," Akito smiled back. "I can't wait to have some of that steak, it's my favorite."

"I can tell." Helen smiled.

"Anything else I can do?" Akito asked.

"I can take it from here, we'll eat when Bob gets home." Helen replied.

"I'm guessing that must be your husband, right?" Akito asked.

"Of course." Helen said as she washed her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

The kids then waited for the man of the house to get home. He then came inside, but he didn't look too happy once he arrived.

"Is that him?" Akito asked.

"Hey, Dad..." Violet and Dash greeted softly.

Bob mumbled out a greeting to his children as he dragged himself inside the house.

"Must've had a bad day at work." Estelle guessed.

"Looks that way." Vincent said.

"Yeah, he seems stressed..." Akito agreed.

"Probably had a bad day with his boss..." Violet assumed. "I haven't met him, but Mr. Huph, but he sounds like the worst."

"We've heard about him." Estelle frowned.

"You have?" Dash asked.

"From our dad." Vincent said.

"He sounds annoying..." Dash said which gave him glares. "Dad's boss, not your dad, of course..."

"Let's just hope dinner gets our minds off of certain things." Estelle siad, looking mostly to Violet when she said that, knowing she was rather upset because of what happened in school and how she blew her chance to talk with Tony Rydinger.

Dash smirked, knowing exactly why his sister didn't look too happy.

"Okay, everybody, let's eat!" Helen called out as she carried her youngest child who was her infant son and put him into his highchair.

Jack-Jack giggled and babbled as he joined his family and friends to dinner.

Estelle smiled brightly to the baby, she had always wanted to be a mother, especially when Teddy was still a little Teddiursa. "Hiiii!" she beamed to the baby. "Aren't you a handsome young man?" she then cooed as she made him laugh to her and even tickled his chin. "Cootchy, cootchy, coo!"

Jack-Jack giggled even more as he was being tickled under his chin. Estelle smiled to him, then went to take her seat.

"Wow, Estelle, you'd be a great babysitter," Helen smiled in approval. "Jack-Jack usually doesn't take strangers that easily."

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am a babysitter, I watch over two little kids named Emmy and Max and where my boyfriend comes along as well." Estelle smiled as she began to make funny faces to entertain Jack-Jack.

Jack-Jack giggled louder and clapped to Estelle's entertainment.

"Maybe you could sit for us one day." Helen suggested.

"I'd like that." Estelle smiled, then took her seat, deciding to stop so they could eat.

Jack-Jack was a bit upset that Estelle had to stop making funny faces, but cheered up once he saw food. Bob came out from his home office and decided to sit down with his family and the guests.

"Sorry about Mom and Dad not coming, Mrs. Parr," Vincent spoke up. "Dad's been a little stressed lately."

"It's alright I'll try to meet him some other time." Bob said.

The family and their guests then sat down to eat their dinner. Helen then tried to make funny faces to her youngest child like how Estelle did to entertain him as she tried to get him to eat his food.

"Mom, you're making weird faces again..." Dash complained.

"No, I'm not, I'm making funny faces." Helen told him while still trying to make funny faces for Jack-Jack.

"You make weird faces, honey." Bob mumbled.

Helen glanced to her husband as she noticed he had the newspaper out. "Do you have to read at the table?"

"Uh-huh, yeah..." Bob still looked at his paper as Dash gnawed at his food like he was a jungle predator.

Akito rolled his eyes before using magic without anyone looking and where Dash's steak was cut into six pieces to make it easier for Dash to eat. Dash looked over and Akito winked to him.

"Dash, don't you have something you want to tell your father about school?" Helen prompted her trouble making son.

"Uh... Well... I dissected a frog..." Dash replied nervously.

Akito had a sneaky suspicion that wasn't what she meant and was about to do another spell in secrecy.

"You got sent to the principal's office, didn't you?" Estelle assumed.

"Y-Yes." Dash admitted.

"Again." Helen sighed.

"Wait, again?" Akito asked, putting his spell book away.

"Good... Good..." Bob was clearly not listening.

"No, Bob, that's bad." Helen said.

"What?" Bob looked up from his paper then.

"Dash got sent to the office again," Helen announced, then looked to Akito. "That's the third time this year."

"Third time? Yikes." Akito said.

"What for?" Bob then asked.

"Nothing!" Dash replied in irritation.

"He put a tack on the teacher's chair, during class." Helen said through her teeth.

"Nobody saw me," Dash scoffed. "You can barely see it on the tape."

"That's impressive, but you shouldn't do that to your teacher." Vincent said.

"They caught you on tape and you still got away with it?" Bob sounded impressed and interested all of the sudden. "Whoa, you must've been booking! How fast do you think you were going?"

"Bob! We are not encouraging him!" Helen told her husband.

"I'm not encouraging him!" Bob replied. "I was just asking him how fast he was going!"

"He must have went super fast." Estelle said.

"He's in trouble for it, that's for sure," Helen said, then looked to the Fudo siblings. "So, what happened with you guys today?"

"Our cousin Felicity is in school now," Estelle smiled. "She's the new exchange student." 

"Oh, where does she live?" Helen asked.

"I guess we forgot to ask." Vincent said sheepishly.

"She's French." Estelle said quickly.

"Well, I look forward to possibly meeting her." Helen smiled before looking to her daughter. "What about you, Vi? How was school?"

"Nothing to report..." Violet shrugged as she looked rather mopey.

Dash was going to ask his sister about the talk with the boy she's had a crush on, but he was becoming more interested into knowing what super-powers the Fudo siblings had. Helen tried to comfort Violet about her bitter and depressing behavior.

"So, you guys are Supers too?" Dash asked the Fudo siblings.

"How'd know--" Estelle was about to ask before giving her twin brother a stern look.

"What?" Akito looked back to her innocently.

"Did you use M-A-G-I-C?" Estelle whispered.

"Maybe?" AKito smiled nervously then. 

"Akito!" Estelle whispered sharply. "Dad said not to do that around mortals!"

"I'm right, aren't I?" Dash asked, even more interested.

Estelle sighed. "Yes..."

Akito smirked and folded his arms.

"Can you show us your powers?" Dash asked.

"Oh, um, I don't know..." Vincent spoke up, since he was the oldest.

"I'll show you mine and Violet's~..." Dash tempted. "Watch this."

"What're you hungry for?" Helen asked Violet as she said she wasn't hungry for meatloaf.

"Tony Rydinger~..." Dash smirked his sister's crush's name.

"Shut up!" Violet glared at him.

"That's who you're thinking about." Dash smirked.

"I said shut up, you little insect!" Violet glared.

"Well, she is!" Dash defended himself.

"Do not shout at the table, especially if we have company!" Helen scolded her children, then called out for her husband as he seemed to suddenly leave to eat in his room. "Honey!"

"Kids, listen to your mother!" Bob called back, sounding disinterested.

"Something tells me Dash isn't going to stop bothering Violet." Vincent whispered.

"Siblings..." Akito and Estelle sighed in unison.

"She'd eat if we were having Tonyloaf." Dash said as he drank his water.

"That's it!" Violet glared before lunging out for her younger brother and made herself invisible, except for her clothes, as she started wrestling him.

Dash escaped and started to zip all around the table and slapped the back of Violet's head on the way. Akito sighed before he grabbed the super-fast younger boy from the back of his shirt.

Dash both hit a force field and was grabbed. "Hey, no force fields!"

"You started it." Violet smirked to her brother.

Helen stretched her arms out to separate her children from fighting anymore. Jack-Jack laughed however, enjoying the chaos.

"Do you need any help, ma'am?" Estelle asked.

"Bob, it's time to engage!" Helen called for her husband. "Do something!"

"I think this is more of a family thing." Vincent whispered to his youngest sister.

"I guess..." Estelle pouted.

Bob eventually came over and lifted up the table in the air with his super strength. Jack-Jack enjoyed this very much until the doorbell rang which made the family quickly stop what they were doing.

"Should one of us answer the door?" Vincent asked.

"I'll get it." Dash offered as he walked over there while his family tried to be 'normal' now.

"I wonder who could be at the door at this hour." Estelle said.

"Hey, Lucius!" Dash smiled at his dad's best friend.

"Hey, Speedo." the man at the door greeted, wearing a sharp leather jacket.

Dash then zipped back to the table as the man greeted the family. 

"Ice of you to drop by!" Bob greeted.

"HA!" Lucius smirked before getting sarcastic. "Never heard that one before..."

"I'm guessing his power must be ice." Akito said.

"Ever hear of 'Frozone'?" Violet asked him.

"Yeah." Akito nodded with a smile.

"That's him," Violet said. "He's Dad's good friend."

"Whoa..." Akito felt blown away. "That's Frozone?"

"Hey, Lucius!" Dash called as his mouth was filled with water and he spit out the water.

"Whoa!" Lucius called out before releasing his ice powers to freeze the water and then caught it in his hands in victory.

"Aw, I like it when it shatters." Dash pouted in disappointment.

"That is so awesome!" Akito smiled before looking at Bob. "But then that must mean you're Mr. Incredible."

"Uh... Yeah, well... I used to be..." Bob chuckled shyly as he grabbed his coat. "Well, I'll be back later."

"Where are you two going?" Helen asked the leaving adult men.

"It's Wednesday." Bob replied like it was obvious.

"Bowling Night..." Helen remembered, then waved them off. "Say hello to Honey for me Lucius!"

"Will do, good night, Helen, night, kids!" Lucius called as he left with Bob out the front door.

Akito began to get suspicious about the two super-powered men. Helen turned to her older son. Dash looked back and smirked innocently.

"Don't think you're avoiding talking about your trip to the principal's office, young man," Helen said in a scolding tone of voice. "Your father and I are still going to discuss it."

"I'm not the only kid who's been sent to the office, ya know." Dash scoffed.

"Yes, but those kids don't have powers." Vincent said.

"Vincent is right," Helen agreed. "Now, it's perfectly normal for you to feel--"

"Normal?" Violet spoke up. "What do you know about normal? What does anyone in our family know about normal?! My best friend isn't even normal! The only normal one is Jack-Jack!"

"Now, wait a minute, young lady." Helen started.

"We act normal, I wanna be normal!" Violet continued. "The only normal one is Jack-Jack and he's not even toilet trained!"

Jack-Jack cooed and giggled.

"Um, ma'am, may I be excused?" Akito asked.

"You may." Helen allowed him.

"Thank you for dinner, it was wonderful, even if it was leftovers." Akito smiled to her.

Akito soon left to follow Bob and Lucius. Estelle and Vincent could their brother was up to something.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity came behind Akito and put her hand over his mouth.

Akito muffled and flipped over over, then saw it was just his French cousin. "Felicity?!" he whispered loudly.

"I have to be honest," Felicity replied. "There is something strange going on, especially with this strike against superheroes with Monsieur Incredible and Frozone."

"Felicity, please, let me go, I have to see where those two are actually going." Akito said.

"Just remember what I said, it is part of my exchange program that my parents signed me up for..." Felicity warned. 

"We'll talk about you being an exchange student later, I gotta go!" Akito went to catch up with Bob and Lucius.

"Madame Mirage, my cousin is on the move," Felicity said as she put her hand to her ear to reveal an ear-piece communication device. "He is going with Monsieur Incredible and this Frozone."

"Just as I thought." A white-haired lady said.

"Shall I return to you and the Boss?" Felicity asked.

"Not yet, first, make sure you tell your uncle and cousin about our little 'predicament'." Mirage said.

"Oui, madame." Felicity replied.

Akito continued to follow the two men and where he saw that they weren't going bowling at all. The two were right know talking about someone named 'Doctor Toxic'.

"Doctor Toxic?" Akito whispered before listening in with his super hearing.

"So, now I'm in deep trouble," Lucius said to Bob as they sat in the front seats. "I mean, one more jolt of his death ray and I'm an epitaph. Somehow, I manage to find cover, and what does Doctor Toxic do?"

"He starts monolaging." Bob said knowingly with a laugh.

"He starts molologuing!" Lucius echoed that. "He starts, like, this prepared speech, about how feeble I am compared to him, how inevitable my defeat is, how the world will soon be his, yadda yadda yadda..."

"Typical villain move." Akito whispered to himself as he continued to listen in.

The two then talked until they heard what sounded like a police scanner.

"2356, what's that, a robbery?" Bob asked his friend.

"This is just sad." Lucius sounded disinterested.

"Yeah, robbery, wanna catch a robber?" Bob smiled excitedly.

"To tell you the truth, I'd rather go bowling," Lucius replied. "What if we actually did what our wives think we're going for a change?"

Felicity sat in a car with a white-haired woman as they were also listening in on Bob and Lucius.

"What are they doing now?" A male voice on secret radio asked the white-haired woman.

"They're just talking." the white-haired woman explained. 

"Are they alone?" the male voice then asked. 

"I am sure my cousin Akito is with them..." Felicity replied.

"I think I see him." The white-haired woman said.

"Akito always does things like this," Felicity said. "My mother says he takes more after his father than his siblings."

Akito continued to listen in to see if he could find out more from the two former superheroes. Bob and Lucius seemed to have an argument before there was suddenly a report of a fire, which excited both of them, but mostly Bob, of course. Akito sighed as he knew that he would most likely would have to make sure they didn't get hurt with how old they've gotten. The two then drove off and Akito was going with them.

"Whoo-hoo!" Bob cheered. "FIRE!"

Akito decided to meet them there by following them by flying.

"There they go, madame." Felicity reported to Mirage.

"Indeed." Mirage nodded.

"Do we follow them?" Felicity then asked.

"Yes." Mirage nodded.

"Oui, madame..." Felicity nodded. 

They were then going to do just that.

Akito panted and wheezed as he had to stop in the air and looked down to see a burning building. "Yow! Now that's a fire..."

Before doing anything else, Akito decided to first catch his breath. Bob and Lucius parked their car, put on ski masks so no one would recognize them and went into the building to save the civilians who were trapped inside. Akito decided to act like a hero and join in and use his powerful lungs to put out the fire. The smoke came up to him.

Akito coughed and waved the smoke away. "Smoking's a dirty habit!" he said in a strained voice. He then heard someone crying, it sounded almost like a child. "Oh, my!" he gasped in worry and flew right to the source of what sounded like a distressed child.

And where he saw it was coming from a little girl as she looked as though she was hurt.

"Oh, my," Akito rushed to the little girl. "Come here..."

The little girl sniffled and looked up to him and reached out for him. Akito took the little girl gently in his arms and flew out with her out the window. He knew that there might be other people inside the building, so he decided to put it out with his super breath which would be like blowing out a candle.

Akito coughed from the smoke and set the little girl down. "Excuse me a sec..." he said as he then cleared his throat and took a breath. "Phew! Don't smoke, it's bad for you." he then advised as he relaxed himself.

After getting himself steadied, Akito used his super breath and blew out the fire like it was a candle.

"Wow..." the little girl whispered.

Akito then smiled to the little girl. "You're safe now, kiddo."

"That was amazing." The little girl smiled.

"You're welcome," Akito said, then checked her out. "Ooh, you skinned your knee..."

"I was trying to run out..." the little girl pouted.

"I'll get my sister to heal you." Akito said.

"Oh, Harmony, you're safe!" A woman smiled.

Akito looked over to the woman. "Oh, excuse me, ma'am." he then smiled to the woman gently.

"Thank you ever so much for saving my little girl, young man." The woman smiled as she hugged him.

"No problem." Akito said.

"What do you say, Harmony?" the woman prompted her daughter.

"Thank you, Super Boy!" the little girl smiled brightly to her hero.

"You're welcome." Akito smiled back, accepting the name.

"Thank you so much," the woman hugged her daughter. "You may have saved her life."

"Just doing my job, ma'am." Akito smiled back. 

"We must know your name." the woman then said.

Akito was going to tell her his real name, but he knew that if he did that, then he'd be placing his family in danger with how a superhero life wa,s so he had to go with a superhero name and he remembered one his father told him that Gohan used as his superhero alter-ego. "Um, I'm the great Saiya Boy." he then finally said.

"Thank you, Saiya Boy." Harmony smiled.

"Yes, thank you." the woman smiled as well to the boy.

"Well, I better--" Akito said before an alarm went off in a building next to the one that seemed to have crumbled down, he then sighed. "Looks like I gotta go and take care of some bad people."

"Bless you, Sayian Boy, I'll never forget you, you're my hero." Harmony smiled.

Akito smiled back, then went to the other building. As he was going inside the building, the police arrived and where they were about to shoot him if it hadn't been for Harmony's mother telling them that he was a hero for saving her daughter's life. Bob and Lucius looked busted, Akito could still recognize them, even with those masks on. 

"What're you doing here?!" the three asked each other at the same time in surprise.

"Well, you see, I, um--" Akito started.

"Were you following us?" Bob asked.

"Maybe?" Akito smiled nervously, then looked serious. "Um, why are you in a jewelry store?"

"Someone thought it would be smart to go through a wall when the fire was already put out by a gust of wind!" Lucius glared at Bob.

"You couldn't even freeze the flames!" Bob glared back.

"I TOLD YOU I CAN'T UNLESS THERE'S WATER IN THE AIR!" Lucius growled.

"Guys, can we talk about this later? Because right now, there are cops coming." Akito whispered.

Bob and Lucius then saw he was right and it felt totally wrong since they were the good guys.

A very nervous rookie cop came into the jewelry store and held out a gun to them while shivering. "FREEZE!"

"It's okay, Officer, just stay calm." Akito said before using his crystal powers to create two illusions that looked like Bob and Lucius in their ski masks, telling Bob and Lucius what this meant.

They were surprised, not sure if whether in a good way or not. The Bob and Lucius doubles were both placed where they were.

"I was just about to bring these two robbers right over to you guys." Akito said before secretly using a teleportation spell on the real Bob and Lucius to teleport them out while their illusions went to the police.

"A kid?" the rookie cop sounded surprised as he still shivered.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, sir, it's okay," Akito told the cop. "I'll let you take these mugs away."

"Th-Thank you." The rookie said, still a little shaken up since this would be the first time he would be placing burglars under arrest.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you." Akito promised as he helped the rookie cop out with the two 'robbers'.

"Th-Thank you for the help." The rookie said.

"Yes, sir," Akito smiled back. "Well, I must get going, I do have a curfew."

"Of course." The rookie said.

Akito smiled to them, then went to get himself home. And where of course the fastest way back home was by flying there.

Akito landed at the front door and took out his key, unlocking the door. Scruffy looked up to him.

"Don't let Mom hear me," Akito whispered to his puppy as he opened the front door. "It's so past my bedtime."

"Akito!" Mo turned the lights on, rushing to him. "It is so past your bedtime!"

Aktio and Scruffy looked to each other and screamed, running upstairs to his bedroom.

"And don't forget to brush your teeth!" Mo called sharply to him. 

"That sounds so familiar." Atticus pondered.

Akito was lying down on his bed in his pajamas then. "Scruffy, you should've been there..." 

"What happened?" Scruffy asked. 

"I actually got to save someone without telling them my true identity." Akito smiled.

"Hm..." Scruffy smiled. "Doing superhero deeds, eh?"

"What can I say?" Akito shrugged with a modest smile. "I'm a giver.... Even if Mom totally lost it." 

"Yeah, I heard." Scruffy said.

Akito laughed a little. "It was pretty awesome." 

"I wonder if you'll make the news." Scruffy smirked.

"We'll see, buddy, we'll see." Akito smirked back then let out a yawn. "Night..."

Scruffy nodded back. "Night then..."

'Verify you want to switch targets? Over." the man on the radio told Mirage and Felicity as they were parked again. 

"No need, these are the ones he wants, including Akito's father." Mirage said.

Felicity nodded.

"And luckily, a certain exchange student can take us right to them..." Mirage smirked to the pale-skinned girl. 

"You can count on me." Felicity smirked back.

The night was not an easy one for the Parr family.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning at school, Felicity was given a paper and was dialing a combination on a locker given to her and she opened it to put her stuff in.

"So, Felicity." Akito came to his cousin's side, surprising her.

"Sacre Bleu!" Felicity gasped in surprise. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, anyways, Felicity do you live close by?" Akito asked.

"Um, what do you mean?" Felicity asked as she took out a book and closed the locker door, walking off with the book in her arms.

"Are your parents around?" Akito asked.

"Erm... Maman and Papa are home, I live with a host family..." Felicity seemed nervous to be talking with him. 

"Are you okay?" Akito asked.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Felicity looked away nervously. 

"No reason, you just seem nervous." Akito said.

"Oh, um, just feel strange being in a school..." Felicity replied. "You know how it is..." 

"Yeah." Akito said, a little bit concerned.

"Well, it's time for class, no?" Felicity replied.

"Yeah, I guess..." Akito shrugged as he went to class with her.

'I cannot lie to him, he is my family, but I might be punished severely if I am honest...' Felicity thought to herself.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Akito asked her.

"I am fine..." Felicity looked down and watched her foot as it drew circles in the linoleum green floor. 

The Clark siblings who had class with them came in and noticed the French girl.

"Oh, so this is the famous Felicity..." Megan commented. "You look really pale, sweetie..." she then said to the girl. "You need to soak up some sun."

"My family and I prefer to be away from the sun." Felicity replied. 

"Why?" Lee asked.

"Because Papa says the sun burns..." Felicity replied. 

"Only if you stay out in the sun for too long." Marc said.

"Uh, Felicity's kinda special, guys..." Akito smiled sheepishly to the Clark siblings. 

"Didn't Estelle say you were a vampire, Felicity?" Lee asked.

Felicity gasped and looked back. "You know about that?!" 

"Yeah." Lee nodded.

Felicity shut her eyes and held herself.

"You can trust us, Felicity," Lee comforted. "You seem like a nice girl." 

"R-Really?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah... Are you shy?" Lee asked.

"A little bit..." Felicity played with her dark hair. "I don't get out much..." 

"We can see that." Tony said.

Felicity sighed. "I am sorry..." she then reached into her bag and took out the enchanted mirror. "I am missing my parents..."

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent knew exactly what that mirror did.

"Um, you should wait until lunch to call your parents," Estelle suggested. "You shouldn't divert any unnecessary attention with that thing."

"Sorry..." Felicity put her mirror away. 

"Is that mirror magic?" Megan asked.

"Oui, it is..." Felicity thought it would be safe to tell them since they knew she was a vampire. "It can show me anyone and anything I want..." 

"Cool!" Tony smiled.

"Um... Yes... Cool..." Felicity smiled back. 

"Come on, let's get to class." Tony said.

With that, they all went to class. Akito hid a yawn as he went into the classroom with them. 

"You okay, Akito?" Marc asked.

"Late night..." Akito smiled sleepily.

"Stay up talking to your Pokemon Princess girlfriend?" Tony teased. 

"Shut up." Akito groaned.

"At least he has a girlfriend, Tony." Lee teased his brother.

"Haha, very funny." Tony pouted.

The students then sat down in their desks for their lesson for the day. Estelle decided to help out Felicity since English was a confusing language for the pale girl in case the teacher said something that didn't make sense or wasn't clear to her. Felicity, of course, had to find a way to sneak in the same message that Atticus and Bob were going to get into Akito's bag so they would be lured.

Everyone put their eyes forward. Felicity then hid something in her cousin's bag and looked away innocently. After school, Akito was going to find something else in his bag. During lunch period, Felicity going into the bathroom and checked the stalls to see the room was empty, then locked the door so no one would be able to come in or see her. 

"I've implanted the device on Akito," Felicity put her hand to her ear again. "I just have to find a way to lure Uncle Atticus while you handle Monsieur Incredible." 

"No need, I've already found a way to get the same devices to your uncle and to Mr. Incredible." Mirage said.

"Oui, madame, Akito has been tagged then." Felicity nodded firmly. 

"Excellent," Mirage smirked. "And I know the perfect way to give your uncle the device."

"Am I wanting to know?" Felicity sounded nervous about this whole thing. 

"I'll tell him it has something to do with a case." Mirage smirked.

"Oui, madame, the Boss will be pleased." Felicity replied. 

"Yes, he will." Mirage nodded.

"I must get to eating now before lunch deceases." Felicity said.

"Over and out, good work, young lady." Mirage replied."

Felicity signed off and then left the girls' bathroom to tend to her afternoon meal. Unknown to her, Megan seemed to had overheard the conversation in the restroom.

Felicity walked with a tray in the cafeteria.

"Hey, French Girl, you should sit with us!" Tammy said as she sat with her friends.

Felicity smiled hopefully to her and the popular girls.

"NOT!" Tammy and the mean girls then said together with evil smiles and laughed at her.

"Oh..." Felicity pouted and then kept walking off. 

Estelle soon used a spell secretly and which made Tammy's food turned into snakes, unknown to her, she had replaced the popular girls food with poisonous cobras. The girls were then about to eat and yelled out and shrieked at their misfortune. Estelle covered her mouth with a snicker, then waved to summon Felicity to sit with her and the others.

"COBRAS!" Tammy screamed.

"Run before they mess up our haaaaaiiirrr!" one of the other girls yelped.

"Ew, slimy and deadly cobras!" another girl whined. 

Estelle soon grew worried, she didn't intend on replacing the popular girls' food with poisonous snakes, only ones that would scare the popular girls. Luckily, the snakes didn't seem to be attacking, but they scared the mean girls away. Estelle then made everything normal again before anyone would get into trouble. 

'That's a good girl.' Sombra's voice smirked evilly.

"Hm?" Estelle's eyes widened and she looked around nervously. 'Oh, no..." she then thought to herself nervously once she realized whose voice was in her mind. 

'That's right, my dear, I'm back, you didn't think I would just vanish, did you?' Sombra's voice asked.

'Well, no, but...' Estelle sounded scared in her mind. 'I... I don't know...' 

'I knew you had darkness in you, you and Akito.' Sombra's voice said evilly.

'I wouldn't say that...' Estelle smiled nervously as she sipped her juice. 

'You and your twin brother are more like your father than your older brother is in more ways than one.' Sombra's voice smirked.

'Yeah, I suppose that's true...' Estelle's eyes darted back and forth nervously. 'What're you doing here?' 

'I just wanted to see how you and your brother are doing.' Sombra's voice said.

'Having lunch with friends...' Estelle replied.

'Who's that?' Sombra asked about Lee. 'Your boyfriend?'

'Yeah, I love him with all my heart.' Estelle replied.

'So, I see... What if he were to have an unfortunate accident?' Sombra asked.

Estelle's eyes widened. "NOOOOO!" she suddenly and accidentally yelled out. 

Everyone soon looked at her after she yelled. Estelle felt humiliated and she sunk in her seat nervously, putting a magazine in front of herself to hide. 

'Sounds like you truly do care about him.' Sombra's voice smirked.

'Well, yeah...' Estelle thought as she blushed. 'He's my boyfriend...' 

'Ah, young love.' Sombra's voice smirked.

"Hey, you okay?" Lee asked his girlfriend.

"Um... Yeah..." Estelle smiled nervously. "Uh, this singer is just dating that actor again... Heheh..." 

"Oh, um, okay?" Lee said confused.

"Sorry, Lee, guess my mind's somewhere else..." Estelle replied nervously, not going to tell him about Sombra just yet, it might be dangerous.

"If you say so..." Lee said, worried about her.

Estelle rubbed her arm nervously, feeling worried herself.

"So, uh, Felicity, did you find everything okay in the school?" Megan asked.

"Oh, yes," Felicity replied as she was getting her food out which looked strange to some of the American students, due to having French cuisine. "I think I am going to get along just fine here. Especially since I have my cousins."

"That's great." Megan smiled.

"I am still nervous though..." Felicity smiled back.

"What is THAT?!" Tony winced at Felicity's choice of food.

"This is a croissant, and that's some gougère, which is a cheese pastry, and bœuf bourguignon, which is beef stewed in red wine." Felicity pointed out her lunch.

"Your host family made that for you?" Marc asked in surprise.

"Actually, I made it myself, "Felicity explained. "I cook most of my own meals, as is tradition back home, I even make breakfast for my parents on holiday mornings when they are awake."

"Cool." Tony smiled.

"You cook your own meals?" Megan asked.

"Most of the time, yes," Felicity explained, her smile seemed to grow as she talked with these new friends. "When I grew older, my mother taught me how to cook since she said her mother did at the same at that age... My parents used to go into the woods and would kill and catch our dinner." 

"Kill and catch?" Lee grimaced slightly.

"We live in our own private residence," Felicity explained. "We have no neighbors, nowhere close to town... Some people say our house is haunted though..." she sounded sad at the last part.

"H-H-Haunted?" Tony asked scared.

"Why would people think your house was haunted?" Lee asked.

Felicity shrugged. "They run away in fear before I can ask."

"That's just mean." Megan said.

"Can ya blame them?" Tony asked, which got him death glares from his siblings.

"It is life..." Felicity sighed. "They are cruder than my mother..."

"Your mother?" Lee asked. "Does she... Hurt you...?"

"Not by harming me, but she seems to favor my brother Simon more than I..." Felicity sounded sad. "She was never there for the first eight years of my life, and one she finally came back into my life, she barely does a thing with me... I sometimes believe that she is not my real mother."

"That's terrible." Megan frowned.

Felicity sighed as she then nibbled at her food.

"Is that true?" Lee asked the Fudo siblings about their aunt who was Felicity's mother.

"I'm not sure how to answer that." Vincent said.

"Aunt Cherry is a difficult woman." Akito agreed.

"Indeed she is." Estelle said.

"She used to scare me..." Vincent had to admit. "Worse than Sykes."

"Yikes." The Clark siblings said.

Vincent merely shivered. Felicity sighed as she was worried about losing the new friends she had just made.


	6. Chapter 6

After school, the kids were now on their way to do their own thing. Felicity was going to a mysterious black sports car as her ride home.

"Sweet ride." Tony smiled.

"Um, thanks..." Felicity replied.

"Hey, Flick, maybe you'd like to come over and hang out with us?" Estelle invited with a smile.

"Uh, non, I better go home..." Felicity sounded urgent. "See you all tomorrow."

"Well, okay." Estelle said.

Felicity nodded and went over the sports car and walked in, sat down, and shut the door behind her. Once she was inside, the car drove off away from the school grounds.

"Your cousin is weird." Tony scoffed to Akito, Estelle, and Vincent.

"She can be a bit weird." Vincent said.

"So, you guys wanna come over then?" Estelle invited the Clark siblings.

"Sure." The Clark siblings smiled until Tony and Megan remembered that they had homework.

"Wait..." Megan said.

"What?" Akito asked them.

"Homework." Tony and Megan groaned.

"Well, me and Marc don't have any homework." Lee smiled.

"What an interesting change of pace for you." Estelle smiled to Lee, remembering how much he used to hate homework and schoolwork.

"I know, ever since you helped me with understanding homework in a sports way, I've been getting great grades." Lee smiled.

"What can I say?" Estelle smiled back, blushing slightly. "I love to help out."

"And that's one of the reasons I like about you." Lee smiled.

'Do you know anything about Princess Tutu?' Sombra's voice asked with a smirk. 'We'll talk later, so you don't look like you are crazy, Estelle.'

'Princess Tutu?' Estelle thought to herself curiously as she gave a bashful smile to Lee.

While the Fudo siblings, Lee, and Marc were on their way to the Fudo house, Atticus could sense someone outside and decided to see who it was.

"Atticus?" Patch walked over to his longtime owner.

"There's someone at the door, I can already tell." Atticus said.

Patch nodded, then went back over to Colette as she slept in their basket where their puppies were born. Atticus soon went up to the front door and answered the door before a certain white-haired woman was about to knock.

"Oh, what a surprise." the woman replied.

"I could say the same thing to you," Atticus said as he opened the door. "May I help you, Miss?"

"Yes, I would like to speak with you, Detective Fudo, possibly in your office." Mirage said.

"Erm... Alright..." Atticus rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Right now..." Mirage smirked, her lime-green eyes piercing into his blue sapphire eyes as she tried to be seductive.

"Of course, my office is right inside, please come in." Atticus said.

Mirage nodded and followed him inside as she ominously looked around the house. Atticus walked her inside the house as he went to his home office. After closing the front door, the two of them then went into his office to talk.

"So, what seems to be the problem, ma'am?" Atticus asked Mirage.

"Well, you see, this is about a case and I think you might know about, a certain boy that disappeared." Mirage said.

"Oh?" Atticus sounded worried.

"Yes, I believe he was sent home by the police and he went by the name Incredi-Boy." Mirage said.

"Buddy Pine..." Atticus sighed to himself as he recognized that name.

"You know him?" Mirage replied.

"It's a long story, but yes, ma'am, I in fact do." Atticus nodded to the woman. "But... That was a long time ago, like fifteen years ago... Surely he's an adult by now..."

"He's on an island and where a robot that his scientists have created has gotten loose and is on the island and where it is causing havoc." Mirage said.

"Oh, my gosh..." Atticus sounded worried. 

"Yes, it's very serious and I think you need to investigate, Detective Fudo," Mirage sounded urgent. "It's very important before it soon enough takes over the world."

"This sounds less of a case than more of a rescue mission." Atticus said.

"Precisely." Mirage nodded.

"So, what exactly do you want me to do about it?" Atticus asked. "I'm just a detective."

"Yes, but I also know about your secret abilities," Mirage said. "Such as ability to fly and incredible strength that is much stronger than Mr. Incredible's and Superman's and that's why I need you your son and Mr. Incredible help to stop this thing."

"W-What do you mean?" Atticus smiled nervously and rubbed his arm. 

Mirage began to show holographic recordings of Atticus's actions of his powers besides his magic. Atticus smiled sheepishly.

Mirage smirked to that. "So, can I count on you guys?"

"You sure can." Atticus said.

"Thank you very much, you have no idea what this means to me." Mirage smiled.

"So, where is this island anyways?" Atticus asked.

"For that, you'll have to give us a call later on." Mirage smirked as she gave him her calling card.

Atticus took the card curiously. "Erm, thank you, Miss."

"Mirage." Mirage said simply before leaving.

"Thank you, Miss Mirage." Atticus nodded.

"Don't mention it." Mirage said as she seemed to mysteriously disappear out the front door.

"That was weird." Atticus whispered. He then looked at the calling card in curiosity.

A few minutes later, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Lee, and Marc soon came into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Estelle, how's ballet going for you?" Lee asked his girlfriend, a little shyly at first.

"I'll give you tickets to the big show," Estelle smiled. "I'll be backstage with the other girls, but I'll give you guys great seats."

"Great, thanks.." Lee smiled.

'Estelle, tell me something, have you told him that you love him and have you told him it from your heart?' Sombra's voice asked.

'Of course I have.' Estelle replied in her head while smiling back to Lee.

'And you haven't vanished into a speck of light yet?' Sombra's voice asked.

'Not that I know of, why?' Estelle asked.

'That's what happens to her when she confesses her love for the one she loves, but somehow you were able to change it.' Sombra's voice said.

'But... That can't be right...' Estelle replied.

'Check your room, I left you the storybook about Princess Tutu.' Sombra's voice said. 'It'll tell you all abut her.'

'Yes, Uncle Sombra.' Estelle replied.

"Um, if you guys will excuse me, I have to go to my room and, uh, practice." Estelle said aloud to the others then.

The others glanced to her.

"Dance moves?" Lee guessed.

"Uh, yeah, you know, plies, grand jetes, you know how it is..." Estelle smiled sheepishly, then zipped upstairs to her room. 

"Ballerinas..." Marc smirked while shaking his head.

"Hey, Marc, you wanna see if you can beat me at video games?" Vincent suggested.

"Oh, you are so on!" Marc challenged.

Vincent laughed as he then set up the game, going to play against him.

Estelle shut her bedroom door and looked around, she then locked the door and came to her bed and saw a book about the one known as 'Princes Tutu' that her uncle had told her about. Estelle gulped before she picked up the book and opened it to see what she could learn about Princess Tutu.

'That's right... Educate yourself...' Sombra's voice told the girl.

'Don't talk to me.' Estelle glared.

'Don't test my patience, my dear...' Sombra replied.

Estelle then picked up the book, putting her hand on the front cover as she saw a caramel-brown haired girl in a white ballerina outfit. "She looks so beautiful..." she whispered.

'Just like you.' Sombra's voice said.

Estelle then opened the book as she was now reading about Princess Tutu who once started out as a normal girl named 'Ahiru' which for Japanese, stood for 'Duck' and where she started to read about her adventures and where she learned about what Princess Tutu was destined to be in the story.

Estelle then saw a glowing come from her bedroom closet. She then stood up and opened her closet door and saw the dance shoes given to her on her first time in Barbie's ballet class with Kelly, Felicity, Eloise, and even Jenny. "Could this be why I've been sent into Barbie's stories?" she then wondered to herself, remembering when she was younger about being in the Nutcracker, Swan Lake, and so much more.

'Yes.' Sombra's voice said.

Estelle was very shocked, surprised, and overwhelmed all at once.

'Yeah, I know how you are feeling.' Sombra's voice said.

"I don't know what to say..." Estelle said as she hugged the Princess Tutu book. She started to hear Sombra's voice grunt out of pain. "Uncle Sombra, a-a-are you okay?" she then asked in worry.

'I-I just had a little heartburn.' Sombra's voice told her.

"Heartburn?" Estelle asked. "Um, I heard Mom say that too much red meat is bad for you."

'I'm sure it was just a one time thing.' Sombra's voice said.

Estelle hummed, she then looked to the Princess Tutu book again. "I feel like I know her somehow... Dad once said that Aunt Darla was Sailor Moon with the power of the Silver Crystal before the power was being passed down onto Eloise."

'You probably met someone like her.' Sombra's voice said.

"Maybe..." Estelle wondered as she held the book as it seemed to glow at her.

'You will be on an adventure in that same book, but that won't be for a while.' Sombra's voice said.

"Looks like I have a lot to learn..." Estelle whispered as her eyes slightly glowed with the book.

'Hey, Estelle, don't open the book just yet.' Sombra's voice said.

Estelle nodded. "I'll put it on my shelf."

'That's a good girl,' Sombra's voice. 'That almost sounded sincere.'

Estelle put the book away for now as she held her head slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Vincent and Marc were playing their video games still.

"You're gonna lose, Art Boy!" Marc smirked to Vincent.

"Oh, really?" Vincent smirked as he now seemed to beat Marc as he made the final point on Mario vs Sonic game.

"Victory for Sonic!" Akito cheered. "Team Sonic rules, Team Mario drools!"

"Lee's about to tackle you, bro." Vincent said randomly.

"Nice try, Vince, but that's not gonna work this time." Akito folded his arms with a smirk.

Unfortunately for Akito, Vincent was right as Lee tackled Akito into the ground like a football player.

Vincent flinched and then smirked. "Told ya."

"Gah, get off of me!" Akito grunted before fighting Lee back.

"No way." Lee smirked playfully as he and Akito were now wrestling.

"Oh, you are so dead, Clark!" Akito smirked.

"And they're off." Marc sighed.

"Mm-hmm..." Vincent sighed himself.

Estelle came downstairs, then stepped back as Akito and Lee were wrestling. "Must you two always go at each other's throats?" she then asked metaphorically.

"Must you always be freakishly annoying?" Akito retorted.

"Be nice to your sister." Lee scolded.

"Yeah, be nice to your sister." Estelle smirked.

Akito stuck his tongue out at her while Estelle did the same. Lee took this as his advantage and got Akito into a headlock.

"Cheap Shot, Cheap Shot!" Akito choked slightly.

Atticus came into the living room, seeming to lug around.

"Hi, Dad/Mr. Fudo." the teenagers greeted, stopping their activities just this once.

Atticus mumbled out to them as he walked into the kitchen to get something to drink and eat. 

"That was weird." Akito said.

"Is your dad okay?" Marc asked the Fudo siblings.

"He's been under a lot of stress lately." Akito sighed. 

"Yeah." Estelle added.

"He looks like a zombie." Lee noted. 

"Yeah, Dad really does." Vincent said in agreement.

"I better check on him..." Akito said. "I wanna be a detective like him." 

"Alright, but only if you can try to get out of my grip." Lee smirked as he still had Akito in a headlock.

"Oh, you got it!" Akito glared. "Just 'cuz you make my sister happy doesn't mean I'll go easy on ya!" 

"And here we go." Estelle sighed.

Akito and Lee continued to wrestle.

Once they finished, Akito came to see his father. "Hey, Dad."

Atticus mumbled as he made a sandwich and got himself a cup of peach tea. 

"Is everything okay?" Akito asked.

"Oh, you know how it is... Tough day at the office..." Atticus mumbled as he walked back to his home office. "Tell your mother I won't be able to make it for dinner... Cat's in the cradle..."

"Cradle, what cradle?" Akito asked.

Atticus muttered and shut his office room door.

Akito looked down and saw Mirage's calling card, then picked it up. "Wait, Dad, you dropped your--" he called out before looking to the strange holographic card. "Mirage?" He soon grew curious. 

After a while, Marc and Lee went home for the night. Akito was thinking about this 'Mirage' person while Estelle had her mind on 'Princess Tutu'. Ursaring came into Estelle's room and stood large and tall like a killer bear.

"Oh, Teddy!" Estelle looked up in surprise to her all grown up Teddiursa, then gently pet him at the top of his head. 

"Is everything alright, Mom?" Teddy asked.

"Just have a lot on my mind..." Estelle said to him as she sat on her bed.

Teddy lay down by her feet. "Is it a school problem?" he then asked. "I can scare that Tammy girl for you so she'll leave you and Dad alone." 

"No, no, it's not a school problem." Estelle said.

"What is it then?" Teddy asked.

Estelle gently pet him. "I'm not sure how to put it into words." 

"Then why not explain it through dancing?" Teddy asked.

"I guess I could do that..." Estelle flipped off her bed and landed perfectly on her feet.

Teddy smiled, he just loved it when his mother danced. After she put on her ballet shoes, she turned into Princess Tutu. Teddy flinched from the bright light at first. Estelle suddenly had a white leotard with a fluffy tutu as she danced. And where her dancing seemed depressing.

Teddy frowned, not enjoying this dancing very much. Her dancing even showed her confessing her love to someone and then showing dance and hand movements, showing that she was fading into a speck of light. Teddy looked curious and a little worried. After that, she ended her dance with her looking like she was lonely.

"Mom!" Teddy rushed to her.

Estelle looked over to her Ursaring. "Now do you understand?" 

"Yes, I do." Teddy nodded.

Estelle hugged him. Teddy hugged her back.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Akito was still thinking about Mirage's name and then he saw something blinking a bit in his bag. "What's that?" he then wondered as he put the card in his pocket and knelt by his bag and opened it up to find the source of the blinking. 

And where he found a device inside, making him curious of how it got in his bag.

"What's that thing?" he looked around it, wondering what it meant, where it came from, and what it was doing in his bag. 

Akito then reached inside and brought out the device, holding the screen to his face. "What is this, some kind of tablet?" he then wondered as the device continued to light up. 

And where the screen then showed the words hold still.

"Hold still...?" Akito squinted his eyes.

Suddenly, the device seemed to scan the boy. 

"What the heck?!" Akito asked surprised. He then dropped the device as it then started to speak to him, literally. 

And where it then scanned the room to see if he was alone.

"I feel like I should get somebody..." Akito said to himself. 

Soon Mirage appeared on the screen.

"Umm..." Akito's blue eyes widened.

"Hello, Akito Fudo," the woman greeted. "My name is Mirage. Yes, we know who you are. Rest assured, your secret is safe with us, such as Mr. Incredible's identity and your father's. Actually, we all have something in common, according to the government, neither of us exist. Please pay attention as this message is classified and will not be repeated." 

Akito used his magic as he was going to write down what he was going to hear.

"I represent a top-secret division of the Government," Mirage continued. "Designing and testing experimental technology, and we need your abilities--"

"Akito, are you in there?!" Mo called from behind her son's door. 

"Uh, yeah, I'm chatting with Emi!" Akito lied.

"Something has happened at our remote testing facility." Mirage's voice continued.

"Well, dinner's ready!" Mo called back.

"I'll be down in a moment!" Akito told her.

"Well, it's time for dinner!" Mo called.

"In a minute, Mom!" Akito bit his lip nervously as he tried to listen to Mirage while copying down what she was saying since he was only going to be told this once.

Mirage continued to tell him more and more information.

"Akito Benjamin Fudo!" Mo called sharply.

"Not now, Mom!" Akito yelled back, then bit her lip. "Aw, man, she is totally gonna get me for that one..." 

"Now, you could help us or you could keep waiting for something to happen in your town, you have 24 hours to reply, think about it." Mirage said before the screen turned off.

Akito looked tempted and intrigued by the offer.

'This message will self-destruct.' the device said before starting to destroy itself. 

"Oh, no..." Akito said. He then grabbed the device and quickly threw it out the window and luckily, it destructed before it could do any damage to his house. "Phew!"

"AKITO!" Mo sounded sharp. "IF YOU'RE NOT OUT HERE WHEN I COUNT TO THREE, NO WRESTLING FOR A WEEK!"

Akito gasped and rushed outside of his room as his mother started to count. 

"Good," Mo nodded firmly before they heard an explosion outside. "What was that?"

"Uh, maybe the Clarks got a new video game?" Akito smiled nervously with a sheepish shrug. 

"Yeah, I guess that's what it must have been." Atticus said.

Akito smiled nervously, then zipped to the kitchen to eat dinner with his family.

"Well, this sure has been an interesting day." Mo said.

"How was your day, Mo?" Angel smiled to her best friend since puppyhood.

"I saw someone going into Atticus's office with him, I didn't like her and I still don't." Mo said.

"Her?" Angel asked. "Oh, Mo... You don't think Atticus would be having an affair, do you?"

"Never." Atticus said.

"Atticus..." Mo and Angel spotted him out of his home office instantly.

"I have to get going soon," Atticus told his wife. "There's a strange case about an island."

"What's the case about?" Mo asked.

"I'm sorry, Mo, but it's confidential." Atticus replied.

"Atticus..." Mo frowned. "I hate to see you like this."

"Don't worry, Mom, Dad won't be alone." Akito said.

"Oh?" Mo asked.

"Because I'm coming with you, Dad." Akito volunteered.

"Oh, but Akito, what about school?" Mo replied to that.

"I'll make sure that the school knows that he's going to be excused." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Mo hummed firmly about Akito missing school.

"It's no trouble, Mom, besides, at least then I'll get more homework." Akito said.

"That's true..." Mo hid a smirk.

Atticus chuckled to that. 

"So, I can go too, Dad?" Akito smiled in excitement.

"Of course you can." Atticus smiled with a wink, knowing why his youngest son wanted to come.

"Thanks, Dad!" Akito hugged his father.

"Why don't you get a suitcase ready for when we go?" Atticus suggested.

"You got it." Akito said.

Atticus smiled to him. Akito smiled back and went to his room to get ready.

Mo sighed. "You have to go back to your high school superhero duties, don't you?" she then asked once it was just her and her husband.

"Yes," Atticus said. "I can't say of what it's about."

"I understand, just be careful." Mo replied softly.

"When haven't I been careful?" Atticus smiled back.

"Is that a trick question?" Mo smirked.

Atticus huffed with a small smirk.

Akito was packing up most of his things until it would officially be time to go. He then took out a framed picture of him with Emi and he smiled softly before hugging it. "I miss you.." he whispered as he decided to take a picture of Emi with him for safety and security reasons due to his love for her. He then heard his laptop go off as it seemed he now had a call. He put the picture down, then zipped up his bag for now, then sat down in his chair and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey there, handsome." Emi smiled.

"Hey!" Akito smiled back. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," Emi smiled as she had Pikachu in her lap. "Just thought I'd check on my favorite guy."

"I'm glad you did and is Ash there too?" Akito asked. "Since Pikachu is there."

"He's in the other room right now," Emi smirked slightly. "He wanted to see a certain someone all to himself, so that's why I called you."

"Ooh, let me guess who it is," Akito smirked. "Hmm, could it possibly be his girlfriend Serena?"

"Right on the dot." Emi giggled.

"Yep, he can't stop talking about her." Pikachu added.

"Guys!?" Ash's and Serena's voices exclaimed while blushing.

"Oops." Emi then giggled sheepishly since Ash and Serena overheard them.

Soon two more images appeared on both screens, showing Ash and Serena.

"Uh, hey, guys..." Akito smiled bashfully.

"Hey there, little buddy." Ash smirked.

"Hey, Ash, so, uh, how's your strength?" Akito asked.

"Still as incredible as ever since you gave me the same strength as you." Ash smiled.

"Oh, it was my pleasure." Akito smiled to his girlfriend's older brother.

"Hi, Akito." Serena smiled and waved.

"Hey, Serena." Akito waved back to her.

"I have to say if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten the courage to tell Ash my true feelings towards him." Serena smiled.

"No problem," Atticus smiled back before he looked at Ash. "So Ash, can you and Greninja still connect your hearts as one for him to do that cool transformation/mega evolution?"

"Yeah and where we've learned how it works." Ash smiled.

"Yeah?" Akito looked excited to hear that.

"Yeah and I'm glad you were somehow able to get to the Kalos Region the first time and second time." Ash smiled.

"I'm full of surprises." Akito smiled back innocently.

"You certainly are." Serena giggled.

"So, then the next time we see you, how's about first you and me have a wrestling match and then a Pokemon battle?" Ash requested.

"Sounds good to me," Akito smiled back. "I miss our adventures together like before the family and I moved to Southdale." 

"Have you met the Te Xuan Ze?" Emi asked.

"The who?" Akito raised a brow.

"I hear that there's this girl every generation who fights monsters and creatures and the only ones who can see through the magical barrier can see and hear them with her," Emi explained. "Rumor has it though when Jasmine Lee was the one, it skipped a generation after her only child, a son named Michael was born, and that one of her grandchildren has the power. I thought maybe you'd hear of it since you're part Wiccan."

"No, sorry, I haven't." Akito said.

"Maybe someday..." Serena suggested.

"I think I've heard Dad talk about something like that, but I'll worry about that later," Akito smiled back. "By the way, thank you for remembering I'm a Wiccan, Emi."

"You're my boyfriend, I know everything about you." Emi laughed like it was obvious.

"Oh, right." Akito smiled.

Emi giggled to him.

"You have a wonderful laugh." Akito smiled to that.

"Thank you." Emi smiled.

Akito smiled.

"Are you going somewhere soon?" Emi noticed the bag on her boyfriend's bed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Akito then just remembered. "Dad and I are going away for a little while."

"Where to?" Ash asked.

Akito wanted to tell them, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry, but that's top secret." he then said.

"Aw, come on, you can trust us~..." Ash pried.

"I know, but this is a family thing," Akito said so they wouldn't badger him into confessing. "I can't tell you much, but just know that the world is about to get a whole lot better."

"Well, that's a relief." Emi sighed.

"You don't ever have to worry as long as Akito Fudo's around," Akito made a proud and heroic stance with his hands on his hips. "'Search and Rescue' is my middle name!"

"I thought it was Benjamin?" Ash asked with a smirk.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Akito pouted as that usually killed the mood for him.

"Because it's fun to see you pout." Emi said.

"Hmph...." Akito folded his arms with a smirk back to her. "Oh, Emi, how's tutoring going for you?"

"It's okay," Emi smiled. "It's kinda okay for what it is, I don't get what your cousin Eloise was complaining so much about it for."

"Complaining about what?" Ash asked.

"Oh, Emi, it's not your fault in any way," Akito said. "Besides, Phillip was a little mean and boring sometimes."

"Anyways, can you at least tell us the destination you are going?" Emi asked.

"All I can say is that it's an island." Akito said.

"Which island?" Serena asked.

"Ah, ah, that's all I'm tellin' ya." Akito smirked, miming zipping his lips.

"No fair." Ash pouted.

"Sorry, guys, it's classified." Akito replied like an ominous spy.

"Oh, fine." Emi pouted.

Akito hated keeping the secret from Emi, but it was for her own and everybody else's safety. "Sorry, Emi~"

"Akito, what's wrong?" Emi asked.

"Rules are rules..." Akito replied.

"Akito, we're boyfriend and girlfriend..." Emi pleaded. "You can tell me anything, what's going on there?"

"I'm sorry, Emi, but there are some things that I can't even tell you." Akito replied, hoping she would understand.

"I'm not ending this video chat until you tell me where you are going." Emi said as an aura started to show up around her.

"Sis, your aura is showing again." Ash said.

"What does that mean again?" Pikachu spoke up.

"It's like when Akito or Estelle become angry or upset and dark crystals start to show up." Ash reminded him.

"Oh, right." Pikachu hit himself on the head once he remembered that now.

"Now, Emi, please try to understand..." Akito looked slightly nervous of Emi's aura change.

"Please just tell me." Emi's voice echoed as she started to plead.

Akito frowned, he then grabbed the top of his laptop. "Emi, I'm sorry..."

"Akito!" Emi yelled out.

Akito then shut his laptop, signing himself off so he wouldn't have to answer her question.

"Akito, are you there?" Emi frowned as she tried to get a hold of him. "Hello, Akito? Can you hear me?!" she then frowned and looked worriedly to Pikachu. "He... He hung up on me..."

"We're gonna take a flight across the sea to see where he's going, aren't we?" Pikachu asked.

"No, we're teleporting there." Emi said.

"Teleporting?" Pikachu's eyes widened.

"I'm finding out where Akito is going with his dad and nothing will stop me." Emi replied firmly and determined.

'That's right, my dear, nothing.' A dark voice said.

Pikachu looked rather nervous and shivered slightly as he felt something wrong in the air.

"I'm going..." Emi assured herself.

"Okay, but first, you have to calm down." Ash said.

"Who says I'm not calm?" Emi narrowed her sepia eyes.

"Your aura." Ash, Serena, and Pikachu said.

Emi firmly growled and stormed off. "I'll be right back."

Ash, Serena, and Pikachu then looked very worried and overwhelmed about Emi's sudden behavior change.

"I warned her." Typhlosion sighed.

Emi then got herself ready to see Akito, looking rather violent.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day...

"So, Dad's going away to a conference for a few days." Violet said as she came over to have some girl time with Megan and Estelle.

"That's so weird," Estelle commented. "Dad's going away for a little while too and he's taking Akito with him."

"That is weird." Violet said.

"Yeah..." Megan agreed. "A lot of weird things have been going on lately."

"I'll say..." Violet pouted in agreement.

"Well, hopefully they won't get into any trouble." Marc said.

"Oh, it's a business thing, what could go wrong?" Estelle shrugged.

"Hmm..." Violet hummed as she had a sneaking suspicion, but kept it to herself for now.

Soon enough, it was time for Bob, Atticus, and Akito to get themselves ready for their 'business visit out of town'. Unknown to them, they were going to be followed by a certain Pokemon Princess.

"This is gonna be great, Dad," Akito smiled to his father in excitement. "Make you feel like a kid again?"

"It really does." Atticus smiled.

"Sorry about the other night, Fudo," Bob said to Atticus. "It was rough on all of us.... I guess I just missed how things used to be when I was Mr. Incredible."

"I know and it looks you let yourself go." Atticus said.

"None taken..." Bob slightly glared at him. 

Akito hid a chuckle.

"I could help you get back in shape." Atticus said.

Bob laughed at that. "We'll see, let's just get ready to go."

"We're ready when you are, sir." Akito promised.

"All right then, let's go." Bob then said, leaving with the father and son.

Emi began to follow them without being seen.

They were now in a manta jet in the sky. Bob was in his old suit, which was now too tight for him, but it was all he had. While Atticus was in his Saiyan Man outfit that he used magic to make it the perfect size for him and where after Akito's futuristic bracelet scanned his father's outfit Akito got to wear an outfit similar to it only in his size.

"Thought you'd be in your Loonatic uniform?" Atticus said to his son.

"So did I, I guess my bracelet wanted us to match," Akito shrugged, but smiled at the color choice. "Gotta love Acmetropolis technology."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Atticus smiled, looking down at the futuristic bracelet.

Mirage then appeared which caught their attention. "The Omnidroid 9000 is a top-secret battle robot," she then explained to them about their mission on the island once they would get there. "Its artificial intelligence enables it solve any problem it's confronted with. And... Unfortunately--"

"Let me guess," Bob spoke up. "It got smart enough to wonder why it had to take orders?"

"We lost control," Mirage nodded to confirm his assumption. "And now, it's loose in the jungle, threatening our facility. We've had to evacuate all personnel from the island for their own safety. They're waiting offshore for the all clear."

"That's good." Akito said.

"How are we going in?" Bob asked.

"The Omnidroid's defenses have necessitated an air drop from 5,000 feet," Mirage informed. "Its cloaking device makes it difficult to track... Although we're pretty sure it's on the southern half of the island. One more thing; obviously it represents a significant investment--"

"So, let me take a guess, you want to us to battle it and shut it down without completely destroying it, right?" Atticus smirked.

"You are Mr. Incredible and Sayian Man with your little Sayian Boy." Mirage smiled back.

"You can count on us." Akito smiled.

The three were then going through a drop pod bay. Atticus and Akito went through with no problem, but since Bob had put on a few pounds, it took him a little while longer than the other two.

"Yeah, I am definitely helping you lose that extra weight." Atticus said to Bob.

"Suck in your gut, Mr. Par--I mean, Incredible!" Akito called.

After one last push, Bob was finally in his pod.

"Man, you really haven't been the same in fifteen years." Atticus commented.

"Thanks for the reminder." Bob groaned.

Akito then suddenly shook a chill down his spine as he could feel his girlfriend's stare.

"You okay, son?" Atticus asked. 

"Just got a chill down my spine..." Akito replied, slightly nervous.

"How many times does that happen?" Bob asked.

"Usually it would be for when something bad was happening, but usually it now only happens when my girlfriend is giving me the stare." Akito said.

"But how would Emi get here on her own?" Atticus asked then. "She doesn't have any magic."

"Actually, Dad..." Akito chuckled sheepishly. "Emi is more magical than you'd think she be."

"Akito, what did you do last night with your call with her?" Atticus asked.

"I told her we were going away for a father/son journey..." Akito smiled nervously.

"And....?" Atticus asked.

"That's it." Akito replied while twiddling his fingertips nervously together.

"Akito, don't make me use drastic measures." Atticus warned.

Akito looked nervous about his father's threat. "I told her that I just couldn't tell her, Dad, so I signed off on her without saying goodbye." 

"Owch..." Bob winced. "She's gonna be mad, kid."

"I know." Akito shuddered.

"Oh, Akito, you shouldn't have hung up on her like that..." Atticus said.

"I know, it's gonna come back to bite me on the butt..." Akito winced, fearing the worst of his angry girlfriend.

"Well, right now, we have to focus on the task at hand." Bob said.

Akito shook another chill down his spine.

Mirage came to the boys once they were ready and set for the island mission. "Remember, it's a learning robot," she quickly reminded the heroes before sending them off. "Every moment you spend fighting, it only increases its knowledge of how to beat you."

"Shut it down, do it quickly, don't destroy it." Bob, Atticus, and Akito replied.

"And don't die." Mirage added in.

"Don't worry, we won't." Atticus said.

Bob gave a small smile to Mirage. "Great, thanks."

The pod then shot off with the three of them onto the island to take care of the robot problem. Emi was flying in the air and where she followed the three pods. The three pods landed into the Nomanisan Jungle.

"Alright, Akito Fudo, let's see just what you're up to." Emi sounded very firm.

Atticus and Akito were both easily able to get out of their pods, but as for Bob do to the extra pounds he gained over the years he had to force himself out. Atticus sighed and face-palmed.

Akito giggled and walked over. "Need some help, Mr. Incredible?"

"No, I got it." Bob groaned before going back inside the pod.

"We might need to stand back." Atticus said.

Akito nodded in agreement. The father and son did that as Bob struggled as he tried to get himself out, showing he was basically a shadow of his former self. Bob's pod then burst as he used his strength to bust him out. Atticus and Akito luckily didn't get hurt from that.

"Showtime." Bob was now ready.

"Time to take down this robot without destroying it." Atticus said.

"Right." Akito nodded firmly.

And with that, the three jogged into the jungle to track down the robot. Bob was out of shape compared to Atticus and Akito, but luckily, he wasn't too far away from them, but still needed some major help in the physical exercise department. And where they were going to be encountered by two things, one the robot they were sent to shut down and the other was Emi.

"Oh, poor tree..." Akito frowned as he saw a tree that was slashed mercilessly.

"Looks like our target must have done this and left a foot print." Atticus said as he noticed an X-shaped foot print the size of a possible giant robot.

"Hmm..." Bob took a closer look.

The three then heard a large crack behind them and they turned to see trees splitting apart and the Omnidroid!

"Looks like we've found our target." Atticus said.

The Omnidroid then set for attacking them, but luckily, the three dodged the slashing impact. However, the robot caught Bob's shoulder and it drew out crimson blood.

"Are you okay?" Atticus asked.

"I'll be fine..." Bob hissed slightly.

The bot then tried slashing at the tree again. Bob was ready this time, so he then jumped after the bot's arm and landed on the opposite side of it.

"Time to see if this robot can take on three Supers all at once." Akito said.

"Father and son style." Atticus smirked to his younger son.

The Omnidroid then attempted to track down the three supers to show them what it was made of.

'If that thing tries to kill them before I can give Akito a piece of my mind, I am going to destroy it.' Emi thought to herself in anger.

Akito shook another chill as he worked with Bob and his father to take care of this Omnidroid once and for all. And where they used their strength to send this robot flying. The three snarled in victory. Deep within the metal, the three heard a slight whine from the robot. Its eye lens then looked to Akito, Atticus, and Bob, having spotted and tracked them down.

"Did anyone else hear a whine?" Akito asked.

Bob looked up to the eye lens of the robot. "Uh-Oh..."

The Omnidroid then started to charge for them.

"Does this thing really think it can take us on?" Akito asked.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Atticus warned him.

"You got it, Dad!" Akito nodded.

The three then leaped up to take down the bot, but it calculated their move and swatted them against a banyan tree, which then split it in half. The bot had quickly learned and countered their moves as Mirage had warned them. The Omnidroid then began to charge for the three of them. But it was soon hit on the side by Emi as she flew in using two Pokemon attacks.

"Huh?" Akito looked.

"Who's that?" Bob wondered.

Akito gulped. "My girlfriend and her Pokemon."

"Akito Fudo! I'd like to have a word with you!" Emi glared.

"Heheheh... Aw, crumbs..." Akito smiled nervously.

The Omnidroid got back up before starting to charge at Emi.

"Emi, look out!" Akito panicked before flying up to save his girlfriend.

Emi soon punched the Omnidroid, sending it flying a few miles away.

Akito blinked in surprise. "She seems stronger than I remember."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Atticus advised his younger son.

They soon heard something charging at them, telling them the Omnidroid was still active.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Emi exclaimed, showing her aura.

"Um, well, Emi, funny story about that robot..." Akito smiled nervously.

"You can tell me later after we pound the heck out of it." Emi said.

"Yes, ma'am." Akito sounded frightnened due to how angry Emi was with him.

The Omnidroid began to chase after the supers to finish them off.

"Maybe we can get rid of it with lava." Emi said.

"Lava..." Akito repeated, then looked very distantly. "Lava! There are lava fields back there! We need to lure it to there!"

"Excellent idea." Atticus smiled.

"Come on then, let's go." Emi narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, kid?" Bob warily asked Emi.

"Would you rather like to face my wrath?!" Emi glared with her voice echoing.

Bob's eyes widened. "Uh, let's do this then."

"Thank you..." Emi nodded firmly.

"Wise choice." Atticus whispered.

Akito and Bob nodded in agreement.

"Come on then, to the Lava Fields!" Emi proclaimed.

And with that, they all went that way to throw off the Omnidroid. And where the Omnidroid started to go after them. Bob looked mostly nervous out of the others, but they kept moving as instructed and suggested by Emi.

"After this is over, you have a lot of explaining to do." Emi glared at her boyfriend.

Akito released a soft sigh, knowing that was coming. "Yes, Emi..." 

Bob, Atticus, Emi, and Akito then made it look like they went down the lava pit as the Omnidroid followed after them.

"Once we get to the lava pit, we've got to make it look like we're cornered to lure the Omnidroid closer." Akito said.

"Hopefully it doesn't take too long," Atticus replied as he started to sweat from the broiling lava. "Phew! And I thought the Diet Cola geysers in Sugar Rush were a scorcher!"

"Just be ready to get that thing into the lava!" Emi told them.

"You got it, Girly!" Bob replied to her.

"MY NAME IS EMI!" Emi glared at him, causing her aura to start glowing dark.

"Emi, chill out!" Akito cried out.

Emi began to try to calm herself down while running. They ran and ran with the Omnidroid after them and the robot then jumped in after the lava fields.

"It's working." Emi smirked.

"Heh... Dumb robot." Akito chuckled.

"You can say that again." Atticus smirked.

The Omnidroid then came down at them.' Atticus, Akito, Emi, and Bob avoided it and it ended up going straight for the lava.

"Haha! You fell right for our trap!" Emi laughed.

The Omnidroid reached out for them as it was falling.

"Nice try." Emi smirked.

"Did we destroy it?" Akito asked as the robot fell into the lava fields.

"I think so." Atticus said.

The four came into a better view and saw that the Omnidroid was gone. At least, for now. The four then smiled to each other and cheered in victory. Akito hugged Emi with a laugh.

Emi then pushed him off. "Now, about that talk..."

They soon heard a crack and where it came from Bob's back.

"Ooh..." Atticus winced. "Want me to fix that, buddy?"

"No, it's okay..." Bob groaned slightly.

They then soon heard something coming up from the lava. Claws rose up from the lava and started to grip against the rock, drawing itself out of the lava and was dripping with magma.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Akito groaned.

"I guess it's lava proof." Atticus said.

The others leapt to the nearest rocks until the Omnidroid grabbed them and smashed them against the wall and then tried to pull them apart which popped Bob's back into place.

"Thank you for doing that for Bob." Atticus smirked.

Bob laughed at that in agreement and where he then got himself free. 

"Come on, there's gotta be someway to destroy this thing." Akito growled impatiently.

"Maybe the only way to even hurt this thing is by letting it attack itself." Emi said.

"You mean that we try to make it miss us and that way it only damages itself?" Akito asked.

"Something like that." Emi said.

"Okay, I think we know what to do now." Akito agreed with her.

"Don't think you're still getting out of talking with me." Emi replied.

"I know." Akito sighed.

Emi nodded firmly and then they went to try out her plan on the Omnidroid. Akito and Atticus soon joined her. Bob then went to help in any way that he could. The four supers then challenged the Omnidroid. They put their plan into good use and then got the machine to miss them and hurt itself to put it out of misery from destruction.

"The plan is working." Akito smiled.

"Haha, takes me back!" Atticus laughed as he dodged with ease.

Akito smiled because his father was happy and was having fun while cheering up. The robot then kept trying until it was suddenly ripping out its own metallic guts and suddenly keeled over, becoming a lifeless scrap pile. Akito then kicked the robot into space like it was a soccer ball.

"Looks like our work here is done." Atticus smiled proudly.

In a nearby tree, an exotic bird looked strangely out of place and turned its head one way to the side. It then showed its eyes were a secret camera and a shadowed figure was watching with Felicity and Mirage on a bank of video screens. And where the shadowed figure was impressed by the group's strength.

"Surprising," the shadowed figure told the girls. "We must bring them back. Especially the younger ones..." he then turned to the girls. "And... Invite them to dinner."

Mirage and Felicity both nodded, telling the shadowed figure that they would do just that.

"Now, Akito..." Emi came up to her boyfriend. "Let's talk."

Akito gulped. "Yes, Emi?" He then soon took a deep breath before he started to explain everything to Emi.

Emi folded her arms and tapped her foot as she waited to hear an explanation. As soon as she heard the entire explanation, Emi calmed down, now understanding why Akito couldn't tell her where he was going. 

"So, you understand now?" Akito asked.

"Oh, Akito, I'm sorry." Emi had tears in her eyes and she instantly hugged him. 

"I'm sorry too, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't." Akito replied gently.

"We should probably get back, it's probably time for dinner." Atticus said.

"Oh, we're eating here?" Akito asked.

"Might as well," Atticus replied. "As far as everyone knows, we're gone for a few days, but we'll be back soon."

"Yeah, that's what I told Helen." Bob nodded to that.

"Dang it, I forgot to tell everyone at the castle that I was going out." Emi groaned.

"It's okay..." Akito put his hands in hers with a smile. "Let's just spend this little time together... Alone... With each other..."

"I would like that very much." Emi smiled.

Akito smiled back. "We should dress nicely for dinner."

"You're right." Emi said.

Akito smiled to her.


	11. Chapter 11

With that, they were all brought to a new place and were given tuxes. However, since Emi was a new and unexpected arrival, there was nothing for her to wear.

"Please, allow me," Akito said before reciting a spell on his gilfriend. "I wish I may, I wish I might, Don't make Emi look a fright!"

"Don't you mean make Emi look like a total delight?" Emi asked.

"Sorry, that's the only spell I knew, but I'll do it next time." Akito replied with a sheepish smile as Emi was now in a strapless red top which showed her belly, a red skirt with a black belt, black pumps, and her hair was worn down and she had pearl white earrings.

"Hand me a mirror." Emi said.

"Um...." Akito said.

"Akito, hand me a mirror." Emi demanded.

Akito then backed up, picked up a handheld mirror and handed it to his girlfriend. And where she screamed when she saw what she was wearing.

"I am not wearing this to dinner, but I don't mind the hairstyle and pearl white earrings." Emi said.

"What's wrong with it?" Akito frowned.

"Too revealing." Emi said.

"Oh, I think it looks great." Akito smiled sheepishly.

"Akito..." Emi narrowed her eyes.

Akito gulped. "Yes, ma'am, let me try again."

Akito tried the spell again and where this time, Emi looked like a princess like she usually looked in the castle. He then smiled nervously and held out the mirror to her again, hoping she would like this look better than his first try.

"Wow, Akito, you must have an eye for fashion when you try it a second time." Emi smiled.

"Sorry, I'm not really like Aunt Rarity in the fashion department," Akito smiled back. "Shall we go to dinner then?"

"Let's." Emi agreed with a nod.

Akito then held out his elbow and where it caused Emi to giggle before accepting it. The two teenagers in love then walked together to meet Bob and Atticus into the dining hall.

They all then saw a massive hall with an open terrace that overlooked the tropical forest. In the center of the room was an enormous dining table placed parallel to a fall of hot lava. Bob saw that they were a little early, but then they all felt a rumble and the lava parted away to reveal a secret passageway.

'A secret passage way?' Atticus thought to himself.

A figure was talking with Mirage as she emerged from the lava. The white-haired woman then spotted their company and walked over to greet them.

"Are we overdressed?" Emi asked.

"Actually, Mr. Incredible looks rather dashing." Mirage replied smoothly. "Especially you, Sayian Man and your son."

The group then sat down to have their dinner together in a very large dining room table.

"I take it our host is--" Bob spoke up.

"I'm sorry," Mirage spoke up. "He's not able to dine with us tonight. He hopes you'll understand."

"Yes, but we like to meet who we are working for." Atticus said.

"He prefers a certain amount of anonymity," Mirage replied. "Surely you of all people understand that."

"We were just wondering," Akito defended. "Of all places to settle down... Why live--"

"With a volcano?" Mirage finished his question for him. "He's attracted to power. So am I. It's a weakness we share."

"I can tell." Emi said.

"Seems a bit unstable." Bob commented.

"I prefer to think of it as misunderstood." Mirage replied.

"Aren't we all?" Atticus chuckled.

Felicity wore a chef's hat and had an apron around her waist as she came in, pushing a cart that had their dinner.

"Felicity?" Atticus, Akito, and Emi asked.

Felicity looked up and gave a small wave.

"Why aren't you with your parents?" Akito asked his French cousin.

"I am an exchange student," Felicity reminded him. "I live with a host family."

"Ohh, yeah." Akito said.

Felicity then served the guests dinner. "I hope you enjoy, I worked all day on these dishes."

"I'm sure we will." Atticus said.

Felicity then poured red wine for the adults and gave sparkling water to Akito and Emi.

"Is everything to your liking?" Mirage asked.

"Everything's delicious." Bob said as he raised his glass.

Mirage smiled back and did so likewise. Akito smiled very proudly since his father and neighbor were now in a much better mood and was sure that things would be great back at home for both of them. And where as promised, Bob and Atticus were both paid. 

The two adult men were in a very good mood and were a lot more gentle and around more for their wives and families. As promised, Atticus was going to help get Bob back into shape. And where by the looks of things, Bob would need to lose weight fast.

Due to his good mood, Bob also bought himself a new sports car and a new car for Helen as well. He even bought a racecar toy for Dash which won him over instantly. Atticus was also in a good mood, so he bought new art supplies for Vincent, made the spare room into a gym for him and Akito, and gave Estelle a beauty make-up kit since she was a growing girl and even gave her her own home manicure set. He even got new dog food and also somehow got Pokemon food for the pets and Pokemon. 

Scruffy laughed as he was given his own treadmill which dangled a biscuit over the growing puppy's mouth and once he would walk enough, the biscuit would be lowered and then he would be allowed to eat it. Dot was given a Dance Dance Revolution game of her own and the two puppies were living as rich and successful as their Great-Aunt Coco and Great-Uncle Beamer in the Vandercream Estate. Snow White was even given her own pet food and toys. The cat was more active than she had ever been before and wasn't spending all her free time with sleeping because she was excited to try her new toys out every day.

When not spending time with their families, Bob and Atticus would be exercising together to get the strong superhero back in shape. Within enough time, Bob was back to his old self and was in a lot better shape now and it was like when he was younger and a famed hero to the world, beloved by everyone. There was just one thing that he had to do..... Get someone to sew his superhero outfit and there was only one person he could think of.

Estelle blew on her fingernails after putting a baby pink coat on. "Ah..." she smiled at her self pampering and treatment. 

"Oh, they look so pretty, Estelle." Dot beamed.

"It's all thanks to Dad." Estelle smiled back.

"It sure is." Dot smiled.

Estelle smiled and hugged her puppy. Atticus giggled as he overheard that and zipped away, then ran into his wife.

"Like my new dress, dear?" Mo smiled as she wore a strapless black dress with her hands on her hips and she gave him a lustful look in her eyes.

"Ooh, very attractive." Atticus smiled.

"I thought you'd like it..." Mo leaned over him with a lustful grin.

Atticus smiled nervously. "Mo, the kids are home..."

"They're teenagers now, they'll understand..." Mo grinned.

"Yeah, but what if they find this disgusting and want us to take it in our room?" Atticus asked.

"Where do you think we're going?" Mo smirked.

"Huh?" Atticus turned his head to an open door.

Mo successfully pushed him onto their bed and shut the door and locked it.

"W-What's gotten into you?" Atticus asked nervously.

"I'm just happy that you're happy." Mo held him down with a smirk.

"We... We've never done anything like this before." Atticus said.

"I like trying new things..." Mo nuzzled him.

"I guess I could try this." Atticus said.

Mo giggled as she cuddled with him for now. Atticus began to cuddle back, but not using his full strength. Akito decided to train his Pokemon in the house gym.

"Everyone ready?" Akito asked his Pokemon.

"We're ready!" the Pokemon called like military soldiers.

"Alright then, let's get started." Akito said, cracking his fingers.

The Pokemon nodded to him. 

"Pupitar!" Akito called to one Pokemon.

"Yes, sir!" Pupitar came up to its trainer and father.

"Let's start out with you." Akito decided since Pupitar was his first Pokemon.

"What should I do?" Pupitar asked.

"Ooh, this I gotta know as well." Scruffy said.

"Come on over, Scruffy." Akito invited.

Scruffy smiled and came to Akito's side.

"How's your Shield been going, huh?" Akito asked Pupitar.

"My Shield has been going great." Pupitar smiled.

"Let's see it then," Akito smirked. "Pupitar, Shield!"

Scruffy laughed and lunged out for the Pokemon to pounce on him.

"Oh, no, no, you are doing it on Scruffy." Akito said.

"Yep... Wait, WHAT?!" Scruffy asked out of shock.

Pupitar then got ready. Scruffy slid across the floor, then went to turn away and zip off. But unfortunately, he got his by the attack he was alright, but the impact made the strong puppy all dizzy.

Akito looked a little nervous. "You okay, Scruffy?"

"Oh, but Mommy, I don't wanna go to school today, I wanna stay home and eat cookie dough with you..." Scruffy passed out backwards.

"Yeah, he's okay." Akito nodded.

Pupitar looked up to Akito.

"Great, Shield." Akito smiled down to his evolved Pokemon.

"I've been making sure my Pokemon moves don't get rusty, Dad." Pupitar smiled.

"Good boy." Akito smiled and gently patted the top of his Pokemon.

Pupitar smiled.

"Okay, who's next?" Akito asked.

The many Pokemon chattered and wnated to be next, but Akito had to choose just one as he was going to test them all.

"Hmm, I'll pick Rapidash." Akito said.

"YES!" Rapidash cheered and came over to his trainer.

Akito gently pet the fire horse Pokemon.

"So, what attack would you like me to use?" Rapidash asked.

"Hmm... Any attacks you've been studying yourself?" Akito asked.

"Tell me to do an attack and you'll find out." Rapidash said.

"Okay, let's see..." Akito stepped back. "Rapidash, Inferno!"

Rapidash nodded before charging up its flames and fired a blast of fire. Scruffy jumped up and dashed out of the way as quickly as possible. And where it hit Akito which didn't hurt him much.

"Ooh!" Rapidash looked worried about that. "You okay?"

"S'alright." Akito smiled to his fire pony Pokemon.

"Whew." Rapidash smiled.

"Who's next?" Akito looked to his Pokemon, then pulled his bandanna over his eyes and pointed in a random direction and lifted it back up to see where his finger had landed on. 

And where he was pointing to the Machoke Emi gave him.

"Machoke!" Akito called.

Machoke stepped forward, awaiting an attack/command.

"Machoke, use a submission on me." Akito commanded.

The others gasped slightly.

"Yes, Akito." Machoke nodded before doing just that which was usually a very dnagerous move in Pokemon Battles.

Akito then got grabbed by Machoke as he used the move on his trainer.

"Whoa!" Akito yelped slightly, but was sure he would be fine after the impact. And where he was right, but he did endure some pain from the attack since Machoke was as strong as him. 

Akito winced in pain, but smiled to Machoke. "Nice..." he said before grabbing his shoulder. "But, ease up a little next time, K?"

Machoke bowed respectfully to him. All and all, it was a good while for everybody ever since the introduction of Mirage.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where you off to today, Bob?" Atticus asked as he was getting his morning mail.

"I'm off to see an old friend of mine," Bob replied. "I think a new start in my life needs a new uniform."

"What's wrong with the old one that you--" Atticus was about to ask before he remembered what happened to Bob's old uniform. "Ohh, right."

"Yeah, you and your boy wanna come?" Bob invited.

"Sure, besides, I've been wanting to know who did your superhero outfit." Atticus said.

"Sounds good to me." Bob agreed.

Atticus brought the mail in and put it on the kitchen counter. "Mail's on the counter, Mo, I'm off for work!"

"Okay, see you at dinner!" Mo called back.

They then felt shaking from the gym room.

"Akito must be training his Pokemon or something." Atticus guessed happily.

"Well, you better inform him before you go." Mo said.

"All right, one quick stop." Atticus nodded and went up to the home gym.

Akito panted as he wiped his forehead from training his Pokemon. "Phew!"

"Hey, son," Atticus smiled to his younger son. "I'm heading out."

"Where to?" Akito asked.

"Going with Mr. Parr to meet an old friend of his, would you like to come along?" Atticus invited.

"Sure." Akito smiled before returning all of his Pokemon to their Pokeballs. 

Atticus smiled back. The father and son then came out into Bob's new sports car and he drove them to his old friend's place with his superhero uniform.

"Time to meet the person who made your outfit." Akito said.

"Right." Bob nodded as he drove the way.

Akito looked out the window, very curious and excited to meet this new person.

Bob's new car then pulled up an imposing, futuristic kind of gate and turned to a video screen to reveal a burly guard on the screen.

"Do you have an appointment?" the guard demanded.

"I'm an old friend," Bob replied. "I just wanted--"

"All visitors are required to make arr--" the guard replied before flinching from something below the camera which then shooed him off.

"Get back, Rolf!" a husky female voice demanded sharply. "Go check zhe electric fence or somezhing! Vhat is it? Vhat do you vant?!"

Bob lowered his cool sunglasses to show his eyes to his old friend.

"My God, you've gotten fat..." the voice muttered. "Come in! Come!"

The gates then opened up Bob drove himself through the gates up a long driveway to see a tastefully artsy house.

"What an artsy house." Akito said.

"I bet your brother will live in a place like that when he grows up." Atticus joked.

Akito laughed a little. "Good one, Dad."

The three then came to a living room to see a tiny woman with huge glasses. "Yes, things are going quite vell," she said to Bob in particular. "My God, no complaints. But, you know, it is not zhe same. Not zhe same at all."

"So you mean you still design outfits?" Akito asked.

"Weren't you just in the news?" Bob added in. "Some show in Prague?"

"Milan, darlings, Milan!" the woman replied. "'Supermodels', HA! Nozhing super about zhem! Spoiled, stupid, leetle stick figures vith poofy lips who only zhink about zhemselves! Feh! I used to design for Gods! But perhaps, you come vith a challenge, eh? I vas surprised to get your call."

"E, I just need a patch job." Bob handed the woman his damaged suit.

"Yeah, it sort of got damaged." Atticus said sheepishly.

"This is megamesh," E frowned. "Outmoded, but very sturdy, and you've torn right zhrough it. Vhat have you been doing, Robert, Moon-Lighting hero vork?"

"Must've happened a long time ago." Bob shrugged.

"I see," E replied knowingly. "Zhis is a hobo suit, you can't be seen in zhis. I won't allow it. Fifteen years ago maybe, but now..." she then tossed the suit into the trashcan.

"Sounds like he might need a new one." Atticus said.

Bob retrieved his suit then. "But, E, you designed it."

"I never look back, darling," E replied. "It distracts from zhe now. You need a new suit. Zhat is certain. Even if it means if I have to contact a colleague who formerly resided in Paris, France."

"Maybe you could contact my wife, I'm sure she would be more than happy to help with any fabric you would need." Atticus said.

"Besides, where the hell would I get a new--" Bob was about to ask.

"You can't!" E yelled back. "Eet's impossible! "I'm far too busy, so ask me now, before I again become sane."

"You want me to make a suit?" Bob asked in confusion.

"You push too hard, darling," E replied. "But I accept! It vill be bold. Dramatic! Heroic! And since Darlene Fudo has retired from zhe fashion industry in Paris, I vill accept any ozher help I can get." she then flashed a brief smile to Atticus.

"Wait, you know my Aunt Darla?" Akito asked the short woman.

"But of course," E replied. "She helped with French based designs for zhe heroes in need and has zhe perfect fashionista eye."

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"I want something classic," Bob told E. "Like Dynaguy. He has a great look. The cape, the boots--"

"No capes!" E declined right away.

"What, why?" Akito asked.

"Do either of you remember Zhunderhead?" E prompted. "Beefy and B-Movie handsome, decked out in a splendid outfit vith elegant floor-length cape. Tall, storm powers, nice man, good vith kids... September of '58, all vas vell, anozher day vas saved vhen his cape snagged on a missile fin. His scorched remains vere found several hundred miles avay."

"Well, yes, but that was only because he wasn't invulnerable." Atticus said.

"Slipstream," E continued. "April 19th, '57, cape caught in a jet turbine, Multiman: Express Elevator, Dynaguy: Snagged on take-off, Splashdown: Sucked into a vortex! NO CAPES!" she then turned to take her exit. "Vell, go on. Your new suit vill be finished before your next assignment."

'His next assignment?' Akito thought to himself. 'How does she know? No way she couldn't possibly know.'

"You know we're retired from hero work." Bob reminded E, referring to himself and Atticus.

"As am I, Robert, yet, ve are here." E replied.

"Look, E, he only needs a patch job," Atticus said. "For sentimental reasons."

E released a very sharp sigh. "Fine... I vill fix zhe hobo suit."

"You're best of the best, E." Bob smiled.

"Yes," E nodded back to him. "I know, darling, I know."

With that, Bob, Atticus, and Akito went back home.

Meanwhile, Felicity was doing homework.

Mirage came over to her. "Are your uncle and cousin home?"

"I'm not certain," Felicity replied. "I feel bad about keeping secrets from Akito... He is my family."

"I know, dear." Mirage said.

Felicity sighed and continued to do her homework.

Mirage sat down with her. "Do you feel homesick?"

"Only a little..." Felicity looked up to the white-haired woman. "I kind of like you better than my mother..."

"Oh, sweetheart..." Mirage replied.

"I mean it," Felicity said. "You are more like my mother than my own mother is back home."

This caused Mirage to smile. Felicity smiled back.

"I'll always be here for you." Mirage assured her.

"Oui, madame..." Felicity replied as she put her homework away.

Things were now looking up.


	13. Chapter 13

At the Fudo house, the telephone rang.

"Don't answer it, honey, I got it!" Atticus called as Mo was just about to answer the phone.

Mo frowned, there was something suspicious about her husband's behavior.

Mo then went grocery shopping with Helen to clear her mind and Helen was having the same trouble it seemed.

"I know Bob's happy at work now, but I swear, I heard a different woman's voice on the phone and I found a stray hair on his clothes when I did laundry the other day." Helen said to Mo as they pushed their carts together.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Mo said.

"Hmm..." Helen didn't feel too sure.

"But maybe Atticus has alo been seeing someone." Mo said worried.

"Oh, Mo, no, Atticus wouldn't do that..." Helen replied.

"I dunno..." Mo pouted. "He's been acting like Bob's been..."

"Hmm, that is rather strange." Helen said.

Mo fluttered her lips. "Too bad I'm not the detective..."

"I think we need to do a firm check on our husbands." Helen suggested.

"Agreed." Mo nodded.

Helen nodded back. Both women then checked out their groceries and drove themselves home. Atticus, Akito, and Bob were all now on their way out to their now usual destination.

Bob was having some shrimp with cocktail sauce and was happy as a clam as he gazed around the luxurious cabin.

'This is your automated Captain speaking,' the autopilot spoke up. 'Would you care for more Mimosa?'

"Sure." Atticus said.

"Cream soda for me, please." Akito replied since he wasn't old enough to drink Mimosas.

"Don't mind if we do, thanks." Bob smiled as he accepted the offer.

Their glasses disappeared and were then instantly refilled with their drink requests.

'You're welcome,' the autopilot replied. 'Currently 78 degrees in Nomisan. Please fasten your seat-belts, we're beginning our descent.'

"You got it." Akito said.

As the jet began its descent toward the island, the males looked to see the spectacular aspects. An active volcano, a towering snow-capped peak, tumbling waterfalls, even a futuristic monorail. It was a paradise on Earth.

"They'll never believe this back in Acmetropolis." Akito smiled at the sights.

"No, they will not." Atticus smiled.

Suddenly, the engine cut off and the jet plunged down into the sea.

"And in we go." Akito smiled.

The jet hit the water and converted into a submersible. They were now going under the water into a secret base.

"Nice secret base." Atticus smiled.

"Makes me think of Zadavia's underwater home." Akito said to his dad.

"This sure does." Atticus said.

A door opened for them and let them inside. The water then drained and a docking tube extended from a side wall and connected to the jetsub. Bob, Atticus, and Akito turned as the door opened to reveal a small side chamber with a familiar figure.

"Welcome back, Mr. Incredible, Sayian Man and son," Mirage greeted. "Oh, Mr. Incredible, nice suit, you've lost weight."

"But not my appetite," Bob joined her with Atticus and Akito. "It's good to be back, Mirage."

"It sure is." Atticus said.

The monopod then took off with them as the boys looked around with wonder and eager excitement.

"Cool." Akito smiled.

They were then taken to another room known as the guest quarters. They were over the balcony with a breathtaking view of the jungle and the ocean beyond.

"You will be briefed about

your next assignment in the conference room at 2:00," Mirage told the men. "Room A113."

"2:00, thanks." Bob nodded to that.

"See you there." Mirage smiled to him.

"See ya there." Atticus smiled back.

Atticus and Bob then threw their cases onto their beds while Akito was given his own room like in a hotel.

Akito took a bowl of fruit and ate it as he looked over the balcony with the exotic view. "I should take Emi here."

"You called?" Emi asked, teleporting in.

"Whoa!" Akito jumped back with a smirk. "I knew that was gonna happen."

"Surprised much?" Emi teased.

Akito held out the bowl of fruit. "Fruit, my dear?"

"Don't mind if I do." Emi accepted one of the fruits in the bowl.

Akito smiled as he shared with her. Emi took out an apple and stood close with him as they watched the beautiful and tropical paradise background as they both leaned against the railing.

Meanwhile, Helen and Mo were now doing some chores in Helen's house before they would get started on their investigation.

"Thanks for helping out, Mo." Helen said.

"My pleasure," Mo replied. "The dogs are at the vet's for their check-up and I thought I might as well since I'm kinda home alone myself."

"Well, you are welcome here any time." Helen said.

"Likewise," Mo replied as she took the vacuum and went around the Parr family den, until she looked over and saw one of her friend's husband's supersuit. She then came closer to it and saw the old supersuit to see it had a rip, but it had been mended. "Edna..." she muttered.

"You say something, Mo?" Helen asked.

"Call Edna." Mo suggested.

"Wait, how do you know Edna?" Helen asked.

"She used to be a colleague of my sister-in-law's when she lived in France," Mo explained. "She sometimes called us and told us about her newest fashion trends and experiences."

"Well, okay, I'll give her a call, but I don't know why--" Helen began before seeing her husband's superhero suit mended. "I'll make the call."

Mo nodded as she thought this would be very important for both of them.

"Hello, I'd like to speak with Edna?" Helen said after calling the number and sat in the kitchen with Mo.

'Zhis is Edna.' E replied.

"E? This is Helen." Helen replied.

'Helen who?' E sounded confused.

"Helen Parr, you know... "Helen said before sighing and then whispered. "Elasti-Girl."

'DARLING!!!' E's voice suddenly grew excited which nearly made the auburn woman drop the phone in surprise. 'How are you? How divine to hear from you!'

"Yes, it has been a while," Helen replied once she sorted herself out. "Listen, there's only one person Bob would trust to patch his supersuit, and that's you, E."

'Yes, yes, yes, mahvelous, isn't it?' E replied smugly. 'Much better zhan zhose horrible pajamas he used to vear. Zhey are all finished, vhen are you coming to see me? Don't make me beg, darling, I von't do it, you know.'

"That sounds like Edna alright." Mo said.

Helen had trouble getting through to Edna.

"Give me that," Mo took the phone. "Yo, Edna, we're calling about Bob's suit!"

'Oh, Monique,' E smirked once she heard the other woman's voice. 'How is Darlene?'

"She's great, but look, we are talking about Bob's suit!" Mo told her.

'You come in vun hour, darlings,' E replied. 'I insist. Okay? Okay. Bye-Bye.' she then hung up.

Mo and Helen groaned about the estranged fashionista.

"And I thought Rarity and my mother were a hassle..." Mo said to herself.

"Well, we better get going." Helen groaned.

"I'll drive..." Mo sharply sighed.

"Do you know the way to her house?" Helen asked.

"I got a hunch." Mo replied, narrowing her green eyes slightly.

"Alright then, let's get a move on." Helen said.

Mo nodded back to her and then, they went off to visit E themselves.


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the base...

"It's almost 2:00." Bob said to Atticus. "Are you ready?"

"Sure am," Atticus said. "Akito, you ready?"

"Coming!" Akito called as he had his bandanna off and was combing his hair neatly.

"I wanna come with." Emi said.

"Great!" Akito sounded relieved about that so he wouldn't be stuck there with just two adult men. "I mean, great, that way we both won't feel lonely."

Emi giggled to his excitement. Akito soon smiled sheepishly at his reaction before he linked hands with Emi's. Emi smiled back to him. With that, the two teenagers went to meet with Atticus and Bob for the 2:00 meeting as promised. And where they did and where Emi's presence surprised the two adult men.

"Oh, you look so grown-up." Bob smiled to Emi.

"Thank you, sir." Emi smiled bashfully back.

"She decided to teleport here and where we kind of, um, had a little fun." Akito said sheepishly.

"I see..." Bob chuckled to that. "Are you two a couple?"

Emi blushed when he asked that.

"Uh, yeah, I've known her for a long time." Akito replied, blushing himself.

"Well, we better get inside." Atticus said.

Bob nodded as he led the way since he was the first one in line.

The four went into the conference room as instructed and opened the doors to see the large meeting room, but no one was in there. It was 2:00.

"Where is everybody?" Emi wondered.

"I have no idea." Atticus said.

Akito soon heard something getting closer due to his super hearing. Emi looked to Akito and knew that look on his face meant something important. The far wall door slid open and revealed a bigger and badder Omnidroid.

"No way!" Akito's eyes widened.

"Looks like it's time for round two for this bad boy." Atticus said.

"I'm gonna rain on your parade!" Akito glared at the Omnidroid before flying himself up.

The Omnidroid then grabbed him instantly and flung him outside the air. Akito yelled out as he sailed to the end of the jungle and landed with a thud. Before he could even react, the Omnidroid grabbed him again and slammed him into the ground, then grabbed Atticus, Bob, and Emi and did the same.

"It's bigger!" a voice called through a loudspeaker. "It's badder! It's too much for Mr. Incredible and friends! It's finally ready!"

"Who's the wise guy?!" Emi glared.

A young, chunky, wild-haired man in a bright supersuit descended from the sky on jet-boots and landed on top of the robot. He then poked a few buttons on his wristbands. The robot's blades stopped and the bot stood down. "I went through quite a few Supers to get it worthy to fight you, Mr. Incredible," he then spoke up. "But, man... It wasn't good enough! After you guys trashed the last one, I had to make some major modifications. Sure, it was difficult, but it was worth it. After all... I am your biggest fan."

"If you're his number one fan, I'd hate to meet the rest of his fans." Akito retorted.

"Buddy...?" Bob mumbled.

"My name's not BUDDY!" the wild-haired man replied and made the Omnidroid fling him again. "And it's not 'Incrediboy' either! That ship has sailed. All I wanted was to help you. I only wanted to help! And what did you say to me? 'Go home, Buddy, I work alone'. It tore me apart, but you taught me an important lesson: You can't count on anyone, especially your heroes."

"Listen, he was wrong to treat you that way, but back then, he wasn't the kind of hero interested in having a sidekick." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry." Bob added, very sincerely and softly.

"See? Now, you respect me," the wild-haired man scoffed. "Because I'm a threat. That's the way it works. Turns out, there are a whole lot of people, whole countries who want respect, and they will pay through the nose to get it. How do you think I got rich? I invented weapons."

"He's monologuing..." Akito said to himself, then thought back to what Lucius said when he was caught in a death ray before they went to that burning building, then turned to the two adult men. "One of you throw something at him while's he's distracted!" he then said quietly.

Atticus quickly nodded before going after a knocked down tree. He then picked it up like it was a simple paperweight and came up behind the wild-haired man.

The wild-haired man then surprised Atticus with a beam from his wrist and hit the man with it, trapping him into an orb. "You sly dog! You got me monologuing!" he laughed.

"What the?! But how in the world did you do that?" Emi asked.

"Cool, huh?" the wild-haired man smirked. "Zero-Point energy. I save the best inventions for myself!" he then used another beam to catch Bob and slam him around the ground to teach him a lesson. "Look at that! Am I good enough now? Who's super now?! I'm Syndrome, your nemesis, and--" he then accidentally flung the two adult men over the trees. "Brilliant..." he then deadpanned.

"DAD! MR. INCREDIBLE!" Akito cried out before flying off with Emi to go catch them.

Bob and Atticus yelped as they fell past the treetops and dropped into a deep river which had a waterfall. Akito and Emi both soon joined them.

"Land in the water?" Emi asked.

"Land in the water!" Akito nodded.

"What?!" Bob asked out of surprise.

Akito and Emi then went in the water after Atticus and Bob. Syndrome was now coming after the heroes. 

To Bob's surprise, Atticus, Akito, and even Emi all turned into merpeople once they hit the water. "What in the world...?" he asked himself.

"Anybody have any ideas?!" Emi asked nervously as they got closer to the waterfalls.

"Dive into the water." Akito said.

"Okay, I trust you!" Emi replied.

Bob, Atticus, Akito, and Emi all then dove right into the water. They then splashed roughly right into the waterfalls and went deep under the water. Syndrome then sent a tracking chip after the heroes to see if they were finished off or not.

'Really?' Akito thought to himself, unimpressed by the tracking chip.

Bob found a hole in the rocks and swam for there, making the others follow after him.

"Excuse me, is there a cave on the surface where we can maybe hide?" Atticus asked a passing fish.

"Yes, there is, but you and your son better get away from that thing before it blows." The fish said, noticing the blinking device.

"Thank you!" Atticus nodded and swam away from the fish.

Akito and Emi soon joined them.

"Mr. Incredible found a hole in the rocks, Dad." Akito told his father as they swam away as quickly as they could.

"I know, it's the same one that fish told me about." Atticus said.

"Come on then!" Emi cried out.

They all rushed to the hiding spot and just as they did, the device exploded. The four were now in an underground cave and Akito, Atticus, and Emi's tail fins disappeared and their legs came back as they were on a solid ground now.

"Luckily you two are invulnerable." Emi panted.

"Uh-huh..." Akito agreed as he also panted and wiped his forehead. "Are you okay, Emi?"

"Yeah, what a day this turned out to be." Emi sheepishly smiled.

"Well, hopefully Syndrome doesn't send any of his robots down here." Bob said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Bob..." Atticus's eyes widened.

"Same here." Akito said.

"Ew..." Emi cringed. "I see dead people." 

The others looked with her and saw numerous skeletons.

"I think these skeletons give me an idea." Akito said.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going..." Emi cringed slightly.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way to hide from any of his robots." Akito said.

Emi looked really nervous and disgusted.

"Just trust me, okay?!" Akito put his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, okay." Emi sighed.

"Come on, guys, follow my lead." Akito told his father, neighbor, and girlfriend.

A tiny probe was flying into the tunnel and was scanning for life readings on the four and report back to Syndrome. And where it couldn't seem to find the four at all. After the probe tried to scan for them and was unable to find them, it reported back to Syndrome as he stood atop of the waterfalls. 'Life readings negative, Mr. Incredible and others terminated.'

Syndrome bowed his head in respect of his formal idol and went off, thinking that the others were dead.

"Can we come out now?" Emi asked.

"I'm not sure..." Akito replied.

"Machoke, go!" Emi commanded her strong Pokemon.

The strong, bodyguard-like Pokemon came out and looked around, then gestured for the others to come out since the coast was now clear.

"How are you still able to do that?" Akito asked his girlfriend standing up.

Emi shrugged with a small smirk. The others then came out and wondered what their next move should be.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile...

Mo and Helen were now on their way to see E.

"Wow, this is some house." Mo said.

"You're the one with a fashionable sister-in-law." Helen replied.

Mo sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go see her."

"We might as well get it over with." Helen said.

The two women came and met with E and she led them downstairs toward her hidden lab.

"Zhis project has simply captured my life, darlings," E said to the taller and younger women as she led them. "Consumed me as only hero vork can. My best vork, I must admit. Simple, elegant, yet bold. You vill die. I did Robert and Atticus's suits and zhey turned out so beautiful I just had to continue!"

"Wait, what do you mean Robert and Atticus's suits? I thought you only did Bob's AKA Robert's suit?" Mo asked.

"His needed a bit of vork as vell since he has grown bigger zhan before vhen he first became Sayian Man," E replied. "Zhose muscles are very impressive for a specimen such as himself."

"Okay then, so what did you mean when you had to continue?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, because even I'm confused." Helen said.

"Yes, vords are useless," E replied. "Gobble, gobble, gobble! Zhere's too much of it, darling. Zhat is vhy I show you my vork. Zhis is vhy you are both here!" she then entered the security information and then summoned a microphone. "Edna Mode." she gave her name.

In a flash, the ceiling panel opened up with an enormous gun to shoot down both Mo and Helen, thinking they were trespassers.

"And 'guests'." E then said to call off the weapon.

And where the weapon was soon brought back in the ceiling.

"Um, thank you." Mo said.

E then brought the two women into her testing lab which was a sophisticated work area dedicated to the design, fabrication, and testing of superhero suits.

"Um, a very interesting room." Mo said, awkwardly.

"Come sit," E gestured for them to sit with her as she had coffee. "Cream and sugar?"

Helen shook her head.

"Yes, please." Mo said.

E poured a cup for Mo with cream and sugar and gave her a cup. "I started vith zhe baby--"

"'Started'?" Helen and Mo asked.

"Shh, darlings, shh!" E hissed to them, then sat them down and moved them into a panel to see a small featureless baby mannequin in a tiny red suit with an 'i' insignia like Bob's as it demonstrated how it worked. "I cut it a little roomy for zhe free movement, zhe fabric is comfortable for sensitive skin, and can also vithstand a temperature of over vun thousand degrees, completely bulletproof, and machine vashable, darling, zhat's a new feature."

"What on Earth do you think the baby will be doing?!" Helen asked.

"Vell, I'm sure I don't know, darling," E replied. "Luck favors zhe prepared. I didn't know zhe baby's powers, so I covered the basics--"

"Jack-Jack doesn't have any powers!" Helen told her.

"No? Vell, he'll look fabulous anyvay," E shrugged as she then showed another mannequin which would be for Dash. "Your boy's suit I designed to vithstand enormous friction vithout heating up or vearing out, a useful feature."

"Wow, and I thought no one could keep up with Akito." Mo smiled.

"Your daughter's suit vas tricky," E then introduced a suit for Violet. "But I finally created a sturdy material that vill disappear completely as she does."

"Amazing." Mo smiled.

"Your suit can stretch as far as you can," E then continued to Helen. "Vithout injuring yourself and still retain its shape. Virtually indestructible, yet it breazhes like Egyptian cotton. As an extra feature, each suit contains a homing device, giving you zhe precise global location of the vearer at zhe touch of a button."

"That's handy." Mo had to admit.

"Vell, darling," E asked Helen with a cocky grin. "Vhat do you zhink?"

"What do I think?!" Helen shrieked. "Bob is retired! I'm retired! Our family is underground! You helped my husband resume secret hero work behind my back?!"

"I assume you both knew, darling," E said to both Mo an Helen. "Vhy vould zhey keep secrets from you?"

"They don't." Mo said.

E glanced to the women.

"They didn't... Don't!" Mo and Helen became very defensive of their husbands all of the sudden.

"Men at Robert and Atticus's ages are often unstable," E replied. "Prone to veakness."

"What are you saying?" Mo asked.

"Do you know vhere zhey are?" E asked both women.

"Of course." Mo and Helen replied.

"Do you know vhere zhey are?" E repeated to prove her point, putting much more emphasis.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile with Bob, Atticus, Akito, and Emi...

Emi shuddered, but at least they weren't found out.

"Come on, Emi." Akito told his girlfriend.

"Alright." Emi said.

Akito and Emi held hands as they ran together. Atticus and Bob soon joined them. They all then found themselves at the top of a cliff.

"So, what's the deal with this guy anyway?" Emi asked.

"Which guy, Syndrome?" Akito asked her.

"Yeah, what's the deal with him? Just because Mr. Incredible didn't want him to be his sidekick he wants revenge, that's just ridiculous." Emi said.

Bob looked slightly guilty. "He used to be such a sweet kid... Very annoying and irritating, but a good kid..."

"Well, whatever happened in the past is the past." Akito said.

"So let it go~" Emi sang slightly.

Then out of no where Ho-Oh appeared due to her singing.

"Oh, sorry!" Emi blinked.

Bob looked in shock to see a Pokemon up close.

"It's Ho-Oh." Akito smiled, about to pet the bird Pokemon.

"What're you doing here, buddy?" Emi cooed to the bird Pokemon.

"I heard your singing, Princess, I thought you wanted some help." Ho-Oh said.

"Oh, um, well, do you know the way out of here?" Emi asked. 

"Princess?" Bob asked himself, having not known that he was with the legendary Pokemon Princess.

"Oh, yes, I'm the Pokemon Princess." Emi said sheepishly.

"Pokemon Princess?" Bob was still lost.

"Surely you've heard of Pokemon, sir." Emi replied.

"Uh, not really..." Bob shrugged. "I thought they were just some pretend game that kids made up."

"Nope, they're real." Akito said.

"As you or me." Emi added.

"And you can understand it?" Bob then asked.

"Sure," Akito smiled back to the Pokemon. "We can talk to animals like Dad."

Atticus smiled shyly to that.

"Wow," Bob said. "Can you?" he then asked Atticus.

"Of course I can," Atticus replied simply. "It's a gift really, next to my god-like strength."

"So then, that would mean you are stronger than me." Bob said.

"Dad's the best, sir." Akito smiled proudly.

Atticus smiled shyly again. "Thanks, son."

"Anyway, do you know the way out of here?" Emi asked the bird Pokemon. "We're sorta stuck."

"You do realize you can just teleport out, right?" Ho-Oh asked.

Akito looked sheepish slightly.

"We can?" Emi asked before glancing over to Akito slightly.

"Yeah." Akito smiled sheepishly.

Emi folded her arms with a smirk. "Let's get out of here then."

"Agreed." Akito, Atticus, and Bob said.

"Thank you for your help," Emi smiled back to the bird Pokemon. 

"Anything for the Pokemon Princess." Ho-Oh replied with a grateful smile and bowed to her.

The bird Pokemon was soon transported back where it came from, then the four of them were then teleported out.

"Where are we now?" Akito asked.

"Still on the island." Atticus said.

"What?!" Akito frowned. "We can't get home?!"

"I'm sorry, kiddo..." Atticus sighed softly.

"Maybe it's because we need to defeat Syndrome." Emi said.

"Of course we do..." Akito groaned.

"I don't think we can do it alone... I think this is a family effort..." Emi said. 

"But, our families don't know where we are." Bob pointed out.

"We'll figure that out later, right now, we gotta get to Syndrome's computer." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Akito hummed. "If only Tech were here, he could track down any technology in an instant..."

"Can't your bracelet like help you out?" Emi asked. "It's from 2772 after all."

This caused him to face-palm.

"Yes...?" Emi put her hands on her hips.

"What is wrong with my brain today?" Akito groaned to himself.

"You're in love, son." Atticus put his hands behind Akito's shoulders since Emi was here.

"Yeah, it sometimes makes our brains go a little crazy." Bob said.

"So I see..." Akito blushed slightly to Emi.

They soon saw something coming by on an electric rail.

Akito flew up behind the trees to look ahead at the base. "There's loads of guards," he then smirked to his father. "You wanna take care of 'em, Dad?"

"Don't mind if I do." Atticus smirked as he cracked his fingers.

Akito chuckled. "Want some help?"

"Sure." Atticus said.

Akito laughed in victory and went with his father to kick some guard butt in case they would be hostile. The guards were standing around until someone would come and they would shoot them down, no matter what.

"Shall we, son?" Atticus asked.

"Let's." Akito agreed, excitedly and eagerly.

Atticus and Akito soon went to take care of the two guards. Emi was sure Akito would make it out okay, but she looked rather worried, he was her boyfriend after all.

"This'll be actually be easy, Dad, all you have to do his just knock their heads into each other." Akito said.

"You read my mind." Atticus laughed and patted his son on top of his head.

Akito smiled at that. Atticus smiled back and went to take care of the guards. The guards both still stood guard even if they were bored. Atticus came right up behind the guards, then grabbed them both by their heads and knocked them into each other to know them both out instantly.

"Now to get inside." Akito said.

Emi and Bob followed after Akito as Atticus gestured for them to follow after him. And where they had to get past the gate. They came up behind a few trees past a gate. They had to be quick and quiet.

After getting past the gate, they now had to find a way in without drawing any attention to any of the other guards.

"Okay, how do we get in without the guards noticing?" Emi asked.

"Good question." Akito said.

Bob found a coconut and threw it to the guard at the balcony. The guard grunted out and fell from the coconut throw and fell off from the balcony. The other guards rushed to him, leaving their post to check on the fallen guard.

"This way!" Bob told the others.

Atticus, Akito, and Emi all soon followed after him. They ran up to the vehicle entrance.

"And in we go." Atticus whispered.

"This is so cool!" Akito whispered in excitement about their adventure.

"You can say that again." Emi whispered.

Akito and Emi giggled as they were going off. The vehicle entrance was locked, but because of the fallen guard, an ambulance was on the way. They soon entered inside after the ambulance left. They went into the garage and then went into the elevator before the doors would close before they would lock up again.

"Now to find the secret entrance." Bob said.

They then filed out of the elevator and came to the lava fall.

"There has to be a secret passage here." Emi said.

"Maybe if we use the Easter Island head, we can use it to open it." Akito said.

"You guys do it, I'm not strong enough." Emi looked back to the males.

Machoke soon came out of its Pokeball to help out. 

"Ah, Machoke, thank goodness you're here." Emi smiled to the strong Pokemon.

"Time for me to use strength." Machoke said in Pokemon language.

Emi nodded and stepped back. Bob was once again surprised at the array of Pokemon and looked wary of the one who was very strong.

"Alright, Machoke, use Strength and lift up that Easter Island head and use it to open up the secret entrance in that lava fall." Akito told the strong Pokemon.

The Pokemon nodded and he then did as he was told. Akito and Atticus soon stood back so Machoke could have plenty of room. Machoke grunted, but he was able to handle the heavy handling with ease. Bob soon went jaw-dropped as soon as he saw the strong Pokemon handle the heavy object.

"Lift with your knees, not your back." Emi advised the strong Pokemon.

"Yes, ma'am." Machoke replied as he did as he was told to do.

Atticus soon caught Bob's jaw as he was still jaw-dropped. Bob looked over to Atticus who was calm during all of this. 

"You'll get used to it." Atticus chuckled. 

Machoke then led them into the room once he took care of the struggle.

"Come on!" Akito and Emi called to the adult men.

Atticus and Bob soon followed after them. They came into a secret passage. Felicity spotted them, she didn't want to do this, but she rushed off to find Mirage.

"And now to the supercomputer." Akito said.

"Ah, hacking a computer brings back memories..." Atticus sighed. 

They rushed to find the supercomputer to get to work on it. A series of parallel lights flickered on to find a giant screen with a chair. 

"There's the computer, but there's no doubt we'll need a password." Emi commented.

"I did see something that looked like a password back in that underwater secret cave." Atticus said.

"What did it say?" Bob asked him.

Atticus answered the question as he typed the words 'Kronos'. 

"Jackpot." Akito smiled in victory.

"Now to see what his plan is." Emi said.

The others nodded as they hacked into the computer with ease.

Back in E's lab...

Helen was on the phone and was calling for her husband's office in Insuricare to find out where he was. Mo did the same, but was calling the detective agency where Atticus worked. The two of them had to find out for themselves.

"Hello, this is Helen Parr," Helen said as she was on the phone with Bob's work, unknown that he had lost his job. "Bob Parr is my husband. I was wondering if you could give me the number of the hotel he's staying at. The number I have is no good."

'Mr. Parr no longer works at Insuricare.' the secretary replied.

This shocked Helen.

"What do you mean you haven't seen Atticus or Akito at all?" Mo asked as she was on the phone with the agency her husband worked with. 

'I'm sorry, Mrs. Fudo, but I'm telling you the truth,' Atticus's secretary replied. 'I haven't seen Atticus since last week.'

"But that can't be true." Mo said.

'I'm sorry, Mrs. Fudo, but I don't know what to tell you...' the secretary replied.

Mo sighed softly. "Thanks anyway, Ruthie."

'I'll call you if they show up though.' Ruthie said.

"Thank you, I appreciate it..." Mo said before hanging up on her husband's secretary.

Helen hung up her phone as well. "Apparently Bob was fired two months ago..."

"So..." E came behind the women with something behind her back. "You don't know vhere zhey are?"

"No, we don't." Mo frowned.

Helen shook her head slowly.

"Vould you like to find out?" E held up a couple of homing devices to the women.

"Here goes nothing." Emi said.

Bob was putting in superhero names and saw that several of them had been killed by the Omnidroid.

"Quick, put Frozone's and Elasti-Girl's names in." Atticus said.

"I was just about to do that..." Bob agreed, he put in his wife's name at first.

The computer had unknown whereabouts about his wife, much to his relief.

"Whew." Atticus sighed.

Bob then typed in his best friend's name.

"Please don't be found, please don't be found, please don't be found." Akito prayed.

Frozone's whereabouts were also unknown. Bob put in his name and he was believed to had been killed as well.

Atticus then decided to see the Omnidroid's master plan and he looked horrified at the results. "Syndrome's going to try to kill a whole city within 24 hours... There's even a countdown!"

"Quick, we've gotta get out of here!" Emi told them.

In E's lab, Mo and Helen were just about to press the homing devices to locate their husbands.

"Please don't let anything bad happen." Mo prayed.

Helen winced and pushed the button.

As Bob, Atticus, Akito, and Emi ran, suddenly, Atticus and Bob's homing devices went off and the lights shot on and the four of them felt busted instantly. There were guns and they fired sticky balls at the four of them to slow them down, knock them out, and have them be taken away instantly. But then suddenly, Emi started to glow and where both her and Akito vanish and teleport away. Atticus and Bob seemed to be on their own however.

Mo and Helen were now sobbing as E continued to give them tissues. E looked mildly disgusted and annoyed with their tears. They then were then surprised as Emi and Akito seemed to appear. Mo, Helen, and E looked in surprise.

"Where are we?" Emi asked her boyfriend once she saw them in a whole other place.

"I have no idea." Akito said.

"Akito!" Mo rushed over to her younger son.

"Mom!" Akito called back.

Mo ran to him with tears in her eyes and she hugged him nice and tight. "Oh, Akito, I was worried sick over you!"

"Uh, hi, Mrs. Fudo." Emi greeted her boyfriend's mother.

"Emi?" Mo said, confused.

Emi bashfully waved to her.

"How did you get here?" Mo asked.

"We're not sure..." Emi replied.

"Yeah, one minute we were with Mr. Parr and Dad, then we're suddenly here..." Akito honestly shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"It must be your elemental power, darling." E said to Emi.

"My elemental power?" Emi asked as she looked to her hands and her whole body curiously. 

Mo looked over to the estranged fashion woman. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, please, darling, do you really zhink I vouldn't know anyzhing about Pokemon or zhe Pokemon Princess? I've done my research." E said.

"Who are you again?" Emi asked.

"I am Edna Mode," the woman introduced herself. "You may refer to me as 'E'. I create custom-made outfits for superheroes, I also know very vell who you are and of your adventures vith your brozher and many Pokemon acquaintances."

"Cool." Emi smiled.

"Yes... Cool..." E repeated.

"Akito, have you seen Mr. Parr and your father?" Mo asked. 

"Yes, actually," Akito replied. "He--" he then looked to see his mother looked rather angry. "Oh, Mom, calm down, Dad's fine!"

"Just tell us where yur father and Mr. Parr are this second." Mo said, trying to stay calm.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Akito replied nervously. "It's a long story, but we were sent to this island to take down this bot called an Omnidroid... Dad and Mr. Parr have been doing superhero work, they just missed it so much, and I went along with it because it sounded so cool!"

"And you decided to keep it a secret from me and Mrs. Parr?!" Mo asked out of anger.

"Mom, please calm down..." Akito looked fearful of his mother's bad mood. 

"I'm such an idiot, I let this happen..." Helen groaned. "The new sports car, the getting in shape, the blonde hair, the lies!"

"Yes, yes, and the more tissues being vasted." E said, throwing away the used up tissues.

"We're losing our husbands!" Mo became emotional herself. "What'll we do?"

"Vhat are you talking about?!" E glared to the weeping women as she rolled up a newspaper and smacked them both to calm them down. "YOU ARE ELASTI-GIRL AND MONIQUE FUDO! MY GOD, PULL YOURSELVES TOGEZHER! What vill you bozh do? Is zhis a question? You vill show zhem that you remember zhey are Sayian Man and Mr. Incredible, and you vill remind zhem who YOU are! Vell, you know vhere zhey are, go, confront zhe problem. FIGHT! VIN!" she then dropped her voice low pleasantly. "And call me vhen you get back, darlings, I enjoy our visits."

"Looks like we're going back to the island." Emi smiled.

"I guess so..." Helen sighed.

"Fine, but we are not going to bring any of the other children with us." Mo said.

"VAIT!" E told them. "You vill also need superhero suits to look fashionable."

"All right, let me just tell the kids that I'm going to be away for a while." Helen said.

"I should do the same." Mo agreed. "So they don't worry."

"Agreed." Akito and Emi nodded.

The two adult women then separated to their homes to tell their children about the news of what was going on.


	17. Chapter 17

Due to being the oldest children in their homes, Vincent and Violet were left in charge until their mothers would come back home.

"There's lots of leftovers you can reheat," Helen said as she was about to leave with Mo. "Make sure Dash does his homework, and both you get to bed on time. We should be back tonight, late. You can both be in charge that long, can't you?"

"Umm... Maybe..." Vincent shrugged.

"Yeah, but why are we in charge again?" Violet then asked.

"Let's just say your fathers are in trouble." Emi said.

"You mean our dads are in trouble or our dads are the trouble?" Violet asked.

"We mean, they're either in trouble, or they're going to be." Helen replied rather darkly as she was her way to her bedroom.

"Trust me, either they are in trouble or they are going to be in trouble when we find them." Mo said.

Helen came into her bedroom and put her travel bag onto her bed to look over the suit that E had designed for her. Dash saw what his mother had and decided to take a closer look.

"Dash, no!" Mo said, firmly closing the curtains.

Dash zipped in however, getting into his mother's personal business.

"Oh, come on!" Mo groaned.

"What's going on in there?" Vincent asked his mother.

"Don't get involved..." Mo groaned.

"It's Dash, isn't it?" Estelle guessed.

"That boy..." Mo sighed.

"And I thought Tony Clark was a pain..." Estelle mumbled. She then soon noticed her mother had a superhero suit. "Mom~..."

Mo's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, uh, hey, sweetie..."

"I didn't know you were a superhero..." Estelle then said.

"Oh, I'm not, it's, uh, just something an old friend of Aunt Darla's gave me." Mo told her daughter.

Before anything could be said, Estelle's and Vincent's futuristic bracelets scanned Mo's superhero suit secretly.

Vincent seemed to rush into the room as his bracelet went off. "What's going on in here?!" he then looked to his mother. "Uh, Mom...?"

"I don't know." Mo said.

Violet seemed to also walk into her mother's room, seeing two other superhero suits, one her size and one her mother's size. "What are these?" she asked as she picked one suit up.

"Look, I'm 'The Dash'!" Dash zipped by in his suit and looked in the mirror with a smirk. "The Dash likes~..."

"They look like superhero suits." Estelle said.

"Take that off before someone sees you!" Helen scolded her son.

"But you're packing one just like it and even Mrs. Fudo has one on," Violet replied. "Are you hiding something, Mom?"

"Hiding? We're not hiding anything." Mo said.

"Please, honey, I'm on the phone--" Helen tried, but then yelled out. "Dash!"

Dash zipped by and gave a suit to his sister. "This is yours, it's specially made!"

"What's going on?" Violet grew suspicious.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Vincent asked.

Helen pushed them both out of the way as she rushed with Mo into her bedroom, leaving Violet and Vincent to glance at each other.

"Wonder what that was about?" Vincent said.

"You got me..." Violet muttered before looking to the suit. "What makes you think it's special?"

"I dunno, why'd Mom and Mrs. Fudo try to hide it?" Dash shrugged before running off.

Violet looked to the suit, she then held it up as her hand disappeared and she gasped as the suit vanished with her hand, unlike her own clothes could whenever she used her special ability. "Vincent, did you see that?!"

"Yeah." Vincent nodded, shocked.

Violet put her hand away and then, both her hand and the suit reappeared. "Whoa..." she stared with wide eyes at the supersuit.

"I have an idea." Vincent said.

"Yikes." Violet replied.

"Just trust me, okay?" Vincent sighed to her reaction.

"Okay, what is it?" Violet then asked.

Vincent began to whisper to her what his plan was. Violet listened in and she seemed to like the sound of it so far.

"Are you ready to go?" Helen asked Mo after she got off the phone.

"I sure am, you got ourselves a fast plane?" Mo asked.

"I know just who to call." Helen replied as she dialed a certain number.

"An old friend of yours?" Mo asked.

"You could say that," Helen said, then held up the phone to her ear as she heard a few rings before finally getting an answer. "Snug, I'm calling in a solid you-owe-me."

'About time,' the voice replied. 'What's it been, fifteen years? I was starting to get comfortable. Whatya need?'

"A jet," Helen replied. "What can you get that's fast?"

'Let me see.' The voice said.

Mo looked concerned and hopeful. Helen gave a quiet thumb's up.

"Thank goodness." Mo smiled.

Helen smiled back to her as she got a good vibe from this and their mission was set.

When the women had their ride, they went to go into the jet.

"Now?" Violet asked Vincent as they were going to sneak aboard.

"Now." Vincent nodded.

With that, they snuck out to carry out Vincent's secret plan.

"This is so exciting." Estelle whispered.

"Just remember to keep quiet." Vincent reminded quietly.

Both Estelle and Dash nodded. They then kept sneaking along quietly as possible. Violet knew just how to sneak in since she had the powers of invisibility.

'And in we go.' Vincent thought to himself.

With that, Helen and Mo climbed aboard, unaware of their stowaways.

"Alright, time to get to the island." Akito said.

"Aye-Aye." Emi nodded in agreement as she was along with him of course.

"Alright, then let's get started." Mo said.

"Please, allow me." Helen took the controls.

"Go on ahead." Mo said.

Helen nodded to her and sat at the main controls. Mo decided to take a seat and looked out the window just as they were about to take off. Akito and Emi did the same. Helen piloted the jet and had a headset as she took off with them to take them to the island where Bob and Atticus still were.

"I hope they're alright." Mo said.

Helen gave a small nod as she then took the jet out of their neighborhood. Every now and again however, she coldn't help but stare at the supersuit that E made for her.

"You know we could try them on." Mo said.

"I'm not sure..." Helen frowned softly.

"You better call them and see if we have their approval to land." Mo said.

"Island approach," Helen called into the headset. "India Golf Niner-Niner, checking in, VFR on top, over." She then didn't get an answer which worried her. 'Island Tower," Helen tried again. "This is India Golf Niner-Niner requesting vectors, vectors to the initial... Over..." Again, no reply, which worried her again.

"Isn't someone there?" Mo asked.

"They have to be in trouble..." Helen assumed as she feared the worst. She then soon looked at her superhero suit.

Mo then urged Helen to put it on.

"It's fine, Mo, we're just overreacting..." Helen replied nervously.

"Really?" Mo asked.

"I'm sure they're all just getting coffee.... At the same time..." helen replied.

Mo folded her arms with a rasied brow.

"Alright, fine." Helen gave in.

Mo then took out the bag and put it in Helen's hands.

"Better put the jet on auto pilot." Helen said.

Mo pushed the button for her.

"Thanks, Mo." Helen smiled lightly, then took out her supersuit and went into the lavatory to change.

Mo was happy for her. She then waited with Akito and Emi as Helen went off to change into her new superhero suit.


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile in a jail-like area...

"Ugh... My head..." Atticus groaned.

"Where are we?" Bob asked.

"Ya got me..." Atticus replied, then saw that he and Bob were in metal restraints, he then tried to use his strength to break loose, but for some reason, even with his god-like strength, he couldn't break free. "What in the world?" he asked before trying again. "I can't get out!"

"Me neither!" Bob grunted as he tried to get free as well.

Syndrome approached the two.

"You again!" Atticus snarled.

Bob glared down at Syndrome.

"You sir, truly are 'Mr. Incredible'," Syndrome mocked. "You know, I was right to idolize you. I always knew you were tough, but tricking the probe and hiding under the bones of other Supers? Oh, man, I'm still geeking out about it!"

"That was my son's idea, thank you very much." Atticus glared.

"He's right, Syndrome." Bob added.

"Whatever," Syndrome replied before turning sour. "Besides, you then just had to go and just ruin the ride. I mean, Mr. Incredible and Sayia Man calling for help?! Lame, lame, lame, lame, LAME! Who did you guys contact?"

"Contact?" Bob asked. "What are you talking about?"

Syndrome nodded to a goon of his which then zapped Bob and Atticus both very painfully. "I'm referring to last night at 23:07 hours before the Pokemon Princess and your boy disappeared," he then explained. "While you all were snooping out, two of you sent a homing signal-"

"We didn't know about the homing devices." Atticus said.

Syndrome had then zapped again much to his disturbing delight.

"Quit it!" Atticus groaned in pain.

"And now a government plane is requesting permission to land here," Syndrome glared to the two men. "WHO DID YOU GUYS CONTACT?!"

"We never contacted a plane." Atticus said.

"Play the transmission." Syndrome looked into Mirage's direction.

Mirage nodded and then did as told.

'Island Approach, India Golf Niner-Niner, checking in, VFR on top-' Helen's voice said.

"Helen!" Bob gasped as he recognized his wife's voice anywhere.

"So, you do know these people," Syndrome smirked. "Well then, I'll send them a little greeting."

"What do you mean?" Atticus asked.

Syndrome smiled darkly in response, not giving anything away as he pushed a button.

Helen came out of the lavatory in her super-suit and threw her duffel bag roughly on a passenger seat.

"Ow!" a voice cried out.

"Wait, that sounded like-" Mo said.

"Violet?" Helen asked, finishing Mo's open thought.

"It's not my fault!" Violet materialized herself. "Dash ran away, and I knew I'd get blamed for it, so Vincent suggested that we-"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Dash came from behind a seat, startling his older sister instantly.

"Wait, Vincent is here too?!" Mo asked firmly.

"Wait a minute, where's Jack-Jack?!" Helen then asked, only seeing two of her children and not her baby boy.

"He's back at the house!" Estelle's voice told her.

"Estelle..." Mo sounded firm.

"It's okay, he'll be fine, we left a babysitter." Estelle promised.

"We didn't you offer to babysit?!" Helen asked. "You're responsible!"

"Because I wanted to help my dad and brother!" Estelle defended.

"It's true." Vincent added in.

Helen then decided to call the house to make sure and was now on the phone with what sounded like a very chatty young teenage girl named Kari.

"Wasn't that the same girl that babysit Simon?" Estelle asked.

"Who?" Violet and Dash asked.

"Cousin Felicity's little brother." Estelle replied.

The two then shrugged, not for sure, but Vincent and Akito looked like they knew who their sister was talking about.

"Jack-Jack should be easy for her." Mo whispered to herself.

"Yeah, besides, that kid doesn't have any powers." Akito overheard that.

"No super-hearing when Mommy is talking to herself." Mo warned her younger son.

"Erm, yes, Mom." Akito replied sheepishly.

"She's good." Violet said.

"Most Moms are..." Dash had to agree.

There was a warning signal which got Helen's attention in the cockpit and she rushed to it, accidentally hanging up on Kari.

"Oh, no, please tell me we are not under attack." Mo begged.

"I'm afraid we are, I see a rocket." Helen replied with widened eyes.

"Uh-oh." Mo frowned.

The 'fasten seat-belts' sign lit up which then made the children do as told as they sat down, hooking up. The jet then suddenly dove which made them crash up against the ceiling.

"A little warning next time!" Emi called out.

"Sorry!" Helen called back. "Friendlies at two zero miles south, southwest of your position, angles 10, track east, disengage! DISENGAGE!"

"In English please!" Emi called out.

"Dive, Dive, Dive!" Akito called to his girlfriend before popping from the ceiling, leaving a dent in it.

"Ohh." Emi smiled.

Akito smiled back to her. "Ya like that, huh?"

"Yeah, except you left a dent on the ceiling." Emi said.

"I'm sure some heroes make mistakes." Emi said.

"We all do, nobody's perfect." Estelle comforted.

Luckily for them, the jet missed the incoming missile.

"Phew!" Vincent wiped his forehead in relief.

"That was close." Estelle sighed.

"Oh, Mr. Parr, Mr. Fudo, I hope you guys are okay..." Emi hoped quietly.

The clouds were now parting out the windshield and everyone could now see the ocean.

"PULL UP!" Everyone told Helen.

Helen grunted as she attempted to yank back the controls to pull the jet up. They were inches above the water now and it moved everyone backward down the aisle.

"That was way too close." Violet said.

"Not close enough!" AKito yelped once he saw more missiles coming for them.

Helen gasped as she saw that herself as well. "Vi, I need you to throw a force field around the plane!"

"But you said never to-" Violet was about to protest.

"I know what I said!" Helen glared back at her daughter. "Listen to what I'm saying right now!"

"I've never done one that big before!" Violet was worried.

"I'll get rid of them!" Akito called out.

"Oh, Akito..." Emi frowned softly.

"Emi, you know I can do this," Akito took her hands. "You never have to worry about me."

"Just be careful." Emi frowned before kissing him on the lips.

Akito nodded in the kiss as he gently stroked her ebony hair.

"And go." Estelle said.

Akito and Emi really got into their kiss.

"And go..." Estelle repeated, slightly annoyed.

Akito and Emi still kissed.

"YO!" Estelle called.

"Oh, uh, sorry..." Akito blushed while Emi giggled.

"Just go take care of those missiles." Vincent said.

"Will do!" Akito saluted before teleporting himself out right onto the jet's roof.

The missiles were coming right for the jet.

"I THINK NOT!" Akito called before zipping after the missiles. His speed was so fast he was able to get close enough to the missiles to destroy them.

"VIOLET, DO IT NOW!" Helen urged her daughter for Akito's sake and to stop the missiles from being launched.

Akito soon used his heat/laser vision on the missiles. "Take that, evil-doers!" he smirked in victory and self-satisfaction.

"Uh, Mom, I think we can stay calm now." Dash said.

"Yeah, if Akito can't help us, no one can." Estelle agreed.

"Especially since he just destroyed the missiles." Vincent added.

"Call off the missiles!" Bob cried out as he was worried for his family. "I'll do anything!"

"Too late," Syndrome replied. "Fifteen years too late."

Akito looked ready for more missiles, but looked surprised to see so many coming all at once. "Wow, that's a lot." The teenage boy said before taking a deep breath and starting to blow at all of the missiles so they could all hit each other.

The missiles kept coming closer and closer. Akito then let go of his breath to blow the missiles away as though they were weightless, and where they did get blown away and where they each hit each other, causing each one to explode.

Akito panted heavily as he wiped his forehead. "That should... *pant*...Hold them off...*pant*..."

"Yes! He did it!" Emi cheered.

"Okay..." Akito panted. "Better go inside... And collapse..."

Akito soon teleported back into the jet and collapsed.

"Oh, Akito!" Mo called.

"So tired..." Akito muttered. "Need to sleep..."

"Rest up, hero," Emi smiled. "You earned it."

Akito smiled back to her.

Emi then helped him up into a seat to recline it back with a pillow and blanket. "I'll let you know when we get there."

"Thanks, Emi." Akito smiled tiredly before yawning and decided to take a quick power nap.

"Helen, isn't there something you wanna say to Violet?" Mo asked firmly.

"Um... Well..." Helen twiddled her fingers.

"Helen...?" Mo sounded warning in her tone now.

"Okay." Helen sighed before putting the plane on autopilot again.

Mo nodded to that then. Violet then looked up to her mother in curiosity.

"Violet, I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you." Helen apologized.

"It's okay, Mom..." Violet said softly. "You were just worried about Dad and Mr. Fudo."

"I really was and still am." Helen frowned.

"I'm sorry for sneaking aboard, Mom..." Violet then said. "We should've just stayed at home with Jack-Jack."

"Well, to be honest; I'm glad that you did sneak on board." Helen said.

Violet smiled to that.

"It was my idea." Vincent spoke up.

"Not now, dear..." Mo told her eldest child.

The jet hit the water and it was now going to the island's shore.

"WHAT?!" Syndrome asked out of anger. "THE PLANE SURVIVED?!"

"Go, Akito." Atticus quietly said to himself, knowing his younger son had something to do with that.

"Oh, well, I'll kill them; one way or another." Syndrome smirked.

"You won't win," Atticus narrowed his eyes. "Good always triumphs over evil!"

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before." Syndrome said.

Atticus firmly narrowed his eyes at Syndrome. "Spoiled brat."

"Says the guy who adopted a child star to be his precious little sister who ended up working in the fashion industry and even spoils her own daughter and neglects her." Syndrome retorted.

"Darla is not a neglectful mother, she was just busy, and her husband couldn't be there either!" Atticus retorted in defense.

"And why is that?" Syndrome smirked.

"Urchin is a merman, whether you believe in them or not," Atticus glared, not caring what he was saying to the villain. "My baby sister was busy in the fashion industry."

"Why wouldn't she leave her only child with family to keep an eye on her though?" Syndrome then asked.

"She said she didn't want to be a bother to us..." Atticus replied. "She trusted her nanny to do it since she's a friend of her birth family's."

"So, you admit that she trusts a nanny to watch over her daughter not her own family?" Syndrome asked.

"No!" Atticus glared. "That's not what I'm saying at all!"

"That's what it sounds like to me," Syndrome replied. "No wonder that little girl's such a spoiled brat, she can run around a hotel and do whatever she wants while her parents are gone and don't care about her."

"Darla and Urchin do so care about Eloise!" Atticus defended. "And besides, Darla calls Eloise at least once a day when she used to live in Paris!"

"Whatever you have to tell yourself." Syndrome smirked.

Atticus glared. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face!"

"No, I don't think I will..." Syndrome walked off.

"Darla isn't a terrible mother..." Atticus grumbled.

"Sure sounds like one to me." Syndrome smirked before starting to laugh as he was about to leave.

"Stop it, you don't even know her!" Atticus glared.

"Well, I guess she isn't worse than your best friend Cherry..." Syndrome then taunted. "I hear she didn't even want to have children."

"Leave my family alone, you brute!" Atticus demanded.

"Nope, I won't." Syndrome smirked.

Atticus roared in outrage and annoyance.

'We have a confirmed hit,' the radio told Syndrome. 'Target was destroyed.'

"Don't try to lie to me; I already know they are on the island!" Syndrome glared.

"Release us now!" Bob demanded.

Felicity was hiding in a corner and saw that Bob and Atticus were trying to break themselves out.

"Or what?" Syndrome asked.

Bob was still trapped, but he was able to get a hold of Mirage and decided to threaten her life for what he wanted. "We'll crush her."

Atticus's eyes widened to Bob's suggestion.

"Sounds a little dark for you," Syndrome shrugged. "Go ahead... Here, 'Detective Fudo', you want your niece while you're at it?"

"No." Atticus said.

"It'll be easy, like breaking a toothpick." Bob replied.

Syndrome grew twisted and interested. "Show me."

"Bob, don't do it." Atticus said.

Bob was about to crush Mirage, but he found himself unable to. Mirage was then free and she collapsed onto the floor.

"I knew you couldn't do it," Syndrome sneered as he looked to his former hero. "Even when you have nothing to lose, you're weak. I've outgrown you." he then walked out, followed by a technician, Mirage, and Felicity.

Felicity looked back to Atticus, looking very apologetic, but kept following after the evil mastermind.


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile on the beach...

Dash, Helen, and Violet emerged from the water. Akito, Emi, Vincent, and Estelle came out from the water and their tail fins glowed, returning their legs so they could walk on land. Mo's legs did the same.

"You okay, Mom?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah, just not as fast as I used to be..." Mo panted slightly.

"We gotta find a place to hide." Emi said.

"We're dead! We're dead! We survived, but we're dead!" Dash grew hysterical.

"The plane, it blew up!" Violet added in.

"STOP IT!" Helen splashed their faces to silence them. "We are not going to die! Now both of you get a grip, or so help me, I'll ground you for a month, understand?!"

The kids nodded in response.

"Why not hide in that cave?" Mo suggested.

"Yeah, we'll build a fire too." Emi agreed.

"I'm hungry..." Estelle pouted, then looked to her brothers before whispering. "Think we can magic up food out here if we make shelter with the cave with Dash, Vi, Mom, and Mrs. Parr?"

"Won't they get suspicious?" Vincent whispered, referring to the Parr family.

"They're a family of superheros and my girlfriend the Pokemon Princess is right with us," Akito replied. "I think we'll be safe... Unless, Drell happens to show up and turn them into a pile of rocks or we get stripped our of magic."

"He's always watching with his crystal ball." Vincent whispered.

"That's true, I guess we better keep our magic under wraps." Estelle pouted.

"I'll help them make the fire though." Akito suggested.

"Great." Vincent smiled.

"Camp Scout is my middle name," Akito saluted, before glaring to his siblings. "And no one say 'Benjamin'." he then warned before going off to collect firewood for them.

"Benjamin." Estelle whispered.

"Heard that!" Akito called back.

Estelle giggled at her twin brother's middle name.

"I think it's cute." Emi smiled.

Akito smiled bashfully to his girlfriend. "Well, um, if you like it..."

"I do..." Emi nodded gently. "It's a handsome name."

Emi smiled gently to him. Akito then went to collect firewood as promised once it started to get dark as night.

After getting the firewood, he lit them once they were placed on the ground.

Akito checked his hands for splinters and smiled in relief. "There we go."

They all soon went into the cave.

"Man, I can't believe we've come here..." Vincent sighed.

"You wish Jenny were here so you could cuddle each other by moonlight?" Estelle teased.

"Estelle, not now." Vincent glared to his sister slightly.

"She's just trying to ease the mood." Violet said.

"Yeah." Estelle smirked.

Vincent rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I think your father is in trouble." Helen said to Dash and Violet.

"If you haven't noticed, Mom, we're all not so hot either." Violet replied.

"We should look for our husbands," Mo said to Helen. "That means until we get back, Violet and Vincent are in charge."

"What?!" Dash whined.

"You heard her." Violet glared to her younger brother.

Helen reached into her battered duffel bag and took out three masks, giving two of them to her children. "Put these on," she told her children. "Your identity is your most valuable possession. Protect it. If anything goes wrong, use your powers."

Akito looked to his bracelet, then to his siblings. "Shall we go into Loonatics mode?"

"Yep." Estelle and Vincent nodded.

With that, the three Fudo siblings pushed their bracelets which then put them into their Loonatic uniforms instantly.

"Cool." Dash smiled.

"But, Mom, you said--" Violet spoke up.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" Helen cut her off, then tried to calm down before speaking again. "Remember those bad guys on those shows you used to watch on Saturday mornings?"

The kids nodded eagerly, knowing that the bad guys would spare them since they were only children.

"Well, those guys aren't like these guys." Helen then said which made them nervous.

"Your mother is right." Mo said.

"Trust us, they won't resist just because we're kids," Vincent spoke up from experience. "They will kill us if they are given the chance, we can't give them that chance."

"Vi, we have to be strong." Estelle added to her good friend.

"Guys, I--" Violet tried to speak up.

"We're counting on you," Helen grew firm, but gentle. "Be strong. Dash, if anything goes wrong, I want you to run as fast as you can."

"As fast as I can?" Dash asked in excitement.

"As fast as you can." Helen smiled.

"Stay hidden and keep each other safe," Mo added. "We'll be back by morning."

The women then gave their children nice and long hugs and went to leave the cave. Violet still had something to say so she went after her mother.

Helen kept walking. Mo then turned as she heard footsteps from the black-haired girl.

"Mom, what happened on the plane..." Violet gently spoke up as she had tears in her eyes. "When you asked me t--... I-I wanted to... I'm sorry..."

Mo could see Violet really was sorry.

"Shh, it isn't your fault..." Helen soothed Violet. "It wasn't fair for me to suddenly ask so much of you."

Violet still looked like she could use a boost of confidence.

"It's okay, Violet, things are different now," Mo tried to soothe the girl. "Doubt is a luxury that no one can afford right now. You have more power than you realize, why, when I was around your age, I thought I was a just simple nobody and a face in the crowd who lived in the junkyard with a bunch of dogs. But, I'm related to Captain Planet himself and I have my very own powers, and so do you! Don't worry, if you don't know what to do, it might not be now, but you'll know when the time comes... It's in your blood."

"Mrs. Fudo is right." Helen smiled.

Violet looked a little nervous, but she felt motivated as the two women disappeared into the shadows and she put her mask on like her mother had told her to. Mo and Helen then took their leave and just hoped that they would be all right by the end of the night.

Meanwhile with Mirage and Syndrome...

Syndrome stared down at the volcano as there was a rocket inside which was ready to launch. 

"They're not weak, you know." Mirage spoke up as she was sitting and taking notes next to Felicity. 

"What?" Syndrome whipped his head back at her as he was pulled out of his dream.

"Valuing life is not weakness." Mirage explained.

"That's right." Felicity added.

Syndrome got angry with them. "Hey, if you're both talking about what happened in the containment unit, I had everything under control--"

"And disregarding it is not strength." Felicity retorted.

Syndrome came closer to them and gently stroked the pale girl's face which made her feel instantly uncomfortable. "I called their bluffs, sweetheart," he said to her firmly. "That's all. I knew they wouldn't have it in them to actually--"

"Next time you gamble, bet your own life." Mirage drew his hand away, then stood up with Felicity and walked out with her.

"How could he be so cold-hearted?" Felicity asked.

"I don't know, dear, I'm so sorry..." Mirage said softly as she walked with the girl.

"He was even picking on Uncle Atticus's little sister for not being there for her own daughter..." Felicity pouted. "Everybody knows how busy Mademoiselle Darla was when she lived in Paris."

"Yes, dear, I know." Mirage said.

"At least he did not mention my parents..." Felicity put her hands in her pockets.

"I'm happy for that too." Mirage said.

"Mirage... Are we... Bad...?" Felicity then asked since they were working with Syndrome.

"No, because we are going to set them free, but first, do some surveillance from the cameras on the island." Mirage said.

"So, we are good...?" Felicity then asked, a little hopeful.

"Yes." Mirage smiled.

Felicity smiled back.

Meanwhile, back with Helen and Mo... 

"I see a monorail..." Mo looked up.

"That's our way in." Helen said.

Mo took Helen's waist. "Do it then."

Helen nodded and she stretched herself as she held her hands up high and caught onto a monopod with her flexibility.

"And away we go." Mo said.

"Hold on tight, Mo." Helen warned.

"You got it." Mo nodded up to the flexible woman. She soon got them on to the back of the monopod.

Mo held on as tight as she could to Helen so she wouldn't fall and get hurt or worse. The pod was then running with them as they were going over the tracks over the jungle canopy and it was leading them to the base of the volcano.

"Perfect." Mo smiled.

Helen looked up slightly as she heard a hum. "Hoverjets!"

"Wow." Mo said.

Helen and Mo watched the jets as they landed by the volcano just as they rode through a tunnel.

"Whoa." Mo said out of surprise.

"This can't be good..." Helen said.

"You're telling me..." Mo agreed.

They soon saw a rocket.

"A rocket?" the two women wondered.

The rocket was waiting to be filled, but with what was the question. The two of them had to find out. 

There were two guards marching around the past the camera. Unknown above them, Helen was stretching around between a cluster of pipes. Mo had become in her Equestrian form so she could get around much easier on her own by flying. This surprised Helen as she did not are that coming.

"Sorry, but I thought I'd make it easier on both of us." Mo replied.

"Um... You're a pegasus?" Helen asked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Mo smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah." Helen nodded.

"Sorry, anyway, come on, let's go." Mo said before spreading her wings out to fly with Helen.

Helen nodded before they went to where they saw the rocket.

Mo then flapped her wings, never forgetting how to fly as she went with Helen to the rocket. "Wings, give me strength, I may not be a Wonderbolt, but I won't stop until Atticus is safe at home." she narrowed her earth green eyes in determination.

"And when we find our husbands, what will you do with yours?" Helen asked.

"Hug him, kiss him, smack him for lying to me, make him sleep on the couch for a while..." Mo shrugged. "Maybe talk with my mother."

"But won't it hurt your hand since your husband must be super-strong?" Helen asked.

"Oh, I can be stronger than him when I have anger or emotional outburst," Mo replied. "I nearly broke his hand when I was giving birth to our children."

"Wow." Helen said, surprised.

"Don't tempt me..." Mo narrowed her eyes slightly as they kept going along. 

The two women then dropped and they went down one corridor and came to a metal door. Helen stopped in slight alarm.

"Helen!" Mo whispered loudly as she turned back into her human form.

"Does this outfit make my butt look big?" Helen frowned as she looked at her reflection.

"No way." Mo shook her head.

"Hmm..." Helen frowned as she stared down at her rear-end.

They then heard someone coming.

"Hide!" Mo told Helen.

"What about you?" Helen asked as she already had a plan.

"I'll find a way to hide." Mo said.

Helen went to hide herself by arching herself around the door to hide as the guard came by. Mo hid by turning back into her Pegasus form and hovering in the air quietly so the guard couldn't see her or Helen. The guard walked by as though no one was there. Right behind him, Mo and Helen reformed back to their normal ways and rushed out the door. The doors then closed on Helen's leg, but luckily, she did not scream out. Helen grunted and tried to pull her leg back.

"Uh-oh." Mo whispered.

Helen struggled, then looked desperate to Mo for help. Mo looked to see one guard who had a card to the doors which opened and closed them.

"Do you think you can stretch out to his card?" Mo asked.

"I'll try..." Helen nodded before stretching out to swipe the guard's card without him knowing.

Luckily, Helen nearly reached it, but unluckily, she got stuck again.

"Aw, come on!" Mo groaned quietly.

Helen sighed out of annoyance once she saw she was stuck again.

A guard then spotted Helen and Mo. "Hey!"

Helen glared at him and she stretched her arm out to sock him in the face and knock him out, then swiped his card as he fell unconscious to the floor to free herself and Mo. Another guard came, only for Helen to also hit him and the two were able to get out freely.

"That was close." Mo said.

Helen nodded as they kept going.

Meanwhile, back at the campfire...

There was a purple glow fluttering over the flickering flames which briefly trapped the smoke inside of it.

"Good," Emi said. "Keep going, Violet."

Violet turned the smoke into a black sphere and made it rise upwards. She then threw another force field, recapturing the smoke from the roof of the cave.

"Well, not that this isn't much fun..." Dash stood up and took a lit torch. "But, I'm gonna look around."

"No way," Vincent said. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Yeah, Mom and Dad's lives could be in jeopardy," Violet said. "Mr. and Mrs, Fudo's too... Or worse... Their marriages..."

"Their marriages?" Dash looked confused and stupefied.

"Basically, their lives could be in danger." Estelle said.

"Yeah, but you think the bad guys are trying to wreck our parents' marriages?" Dash asked in disbelief with a slight scoff.

"Forget it," Violet sighed. "You're so immature."

"Okay, I'm gonna go look around." Dash then took that as a cue to go.

"Fine, just stay in the cave." Akito said.

'Fine!" Dash called back, then wandered off to explore the cave.

"Little brothers..." Violet fluttered her lips.

"Try twins..." Vincent replied dryly. "I dare you."

"I heard you." Akito said.

"I hope you did..." Vincent glanced back, looking like a rather melodramatic actor. "One little sibling is enough, but two at once is so much to take in... Oh, my innocent childhood of you being a year younger than I..."

"You never even met us until we met Jenny in New York!" Estelle pointed out.

"Oh, woe..." Vincent put his hand to his forehead.

"Who do you think you are, Bill from the Plaza?" Akito deadpanned slightly.

"I think he picked up some acting skills from him." Estelle whispered.

"Hey, the guy's got talent..." Vincent folded his arms in defense. "I sure do miss him..."

"Yes, but at least he's happier on Broadway with Rachel now..." Estelle smiled softly, remembering what happened after Darla's wedding when she moved Eloise out of the hotel.

"That's true." Vincent said.

"I feel like one of should go with Dash." Emi spoke up.

"I'll go with him." Akito said.

"You sure?" Emi asked.

"Of course, I could handle Rev Runner, I can handle him." Akito promised.

"Who?" Violet asked.

"The fastest superhero in the future." Estelle said.

"Oh, is he one of those Loonatics?" Violet then asked.

"Yeah, he's the descendant of that Roadrunner that Wile E. Coyote chases." Akito explained as he went to catch up with Dash.

"Cool." Violet smiled.

"Those Loonatics man..." Estelle gently chuckled. "Seems like only yesterday Akito accidentally got sent into Acmetropolis and we were fighting bad guys alongside them."

"Sounds great." Emi smiled.

Akito smiled as he then went off with Dash and kept an eye on him for Violet.

"Cool..." Dash smiled at an enormous tunnel in the cave and he then heard his voice echo. "COOL!" he then yelled louder to hear his louder echo.

"This is so weird," Akito commented before asking. "What's a tunnel doing inside of a cave?"

"I dunno, but isn't it cool?" Dash smiled to Akito.

Akito soon used his telescopic vision to see what was at the end of the tunnel. Dash wanted to go take a look for himself.

Akito could see a giant fireball coming down. "Dash... Run..."

"What, why...?" Dash asked before seeing the fireball coming and decided to take Akito's advice.

"RUN!" AKito told him.

With that, the two then ran as fast as they could, which was pretty quick with the two of them combined.

"EVERYBODY, RUN!" Akito yelled.

"What did you do?!" Violet glared to her brother.

"We gotta get out of this cave now!" Akito told them.

Soon, they all saw the wave of caves erupting, which made them all run out of the cave as the flames were shooting right after them. Akito soon teleported all of them out of the cave.

Luckily, they made it all out okay. The rocket emerged from the volcano and then flew into the night sky.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that rocket has The Omnidroid inside?" Emi asked.

"The what?" Vincent, Violet, and Dash asked. 

"It's a long story." Akito replied, knowing what Emi was talking about.

"Where do we stay now?" Vincent asked.

"Come on, can't we just use our magic just this once?" Estelle asked.

"No, we can't direct unnecessary attention to ourselves." Vincent replied like a mature adult.

"I agree." Akito nodded.

Estelle sighed. "Fine..."


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile, back with Helen and Mo...

Mo was in her Equestrian form again so she could fly without being seen. Helen then stretched her head down as the guards were at their computers, and where she could see which room was using the most electricity. She could see the energy levels rising. She then lifted her head back up.

"Does it look bad?" Mo asked Helen.

"I know which room they're in." Helen said.

"Let's go then." Mo nodded firmly with narrowed eyes.

Helen nodded back and she led the way.

The next morning...

Dash, Violet, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Emi were asleep together as the sun was slowly rising. Akito and Estelle appeared to be hugging each other in their sleep and Emi snuggled into Akito slightly, and where to Dash's disgust, he was hugging his sister while asleep.

"Guh..." Vincent groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes as he looked around, but smiled at the sights. "Man... This is so beautiful..." he then stood up and walked over to one tree and put his hand on it with a small pout. "I hope you're not in pain..."

"Are you talking to a tree?" Dash asked while looking at Vincent like he was crazy.

"Can't you feel its pain?" Vincent replied while he looked back at Dash simply. "Trees may not do much, but they have lives like you or me..."

"Wow, I guess I never thought of it like that." Dash frowned before he saw something interesting.

Vincent smiled to the tree as he looked up. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone cut you down for process..."

"Guys, check out that bird." Dash pointed up to a blue bird who seemed to be watching them.

"A bird?" Emi asked as she woke up.

"Wait a second..." Violet took a closer look at the bird.

The brid then opened its beak and its eyes flashed red as it let out a blaring alarm noise.

"Oh, we should move!" Akito suggested.

"Agreed!" Estelle nodded.

Dash and Violet covered their ears and started to run with the Fudo siblings and the Pokemon Princess as they felt that bird was a bad sign. As they ran, the bird was revealed to be a camera and Syndrome's guards were monitoring all of them.

'Intruder Alert.' the computers rang as Mo and Helen overheard and saw this happening to their children.

"Oh, no..." Mo frowned.

"We have to do something, but what?" Helen looked to her.

"Our husbands first." Mo said.

"Right..." Helen replied.

"You know where they are?" Mo asked as she got her wings ready.

"Yeah, come along." Helen said, using her flexibility.

Mo then followed after, flapping her wings to follow the elastic woman.

Felicity sighed as she sat in her room. "Poor Monsieur Incredible and Uncle Atticus...."

"Felicity, we're getting them free now." Mirage said.

"Madame...?" Felicity looked up.

"We need to get them free now, your cousins and friends have been spotted." Mirage said.

Felciity smiled about that. "We shall go then."

Mirage nodded and walked out of the room with her to free Bob and Atticus. "Hopefully they understand."

"I'm sure they will." Felicity said.

Bob and Atticus bowed their heads, nearly sulking as they gave up trying to escape as none of them could break free.

"I don't think I've faced such a harder prison trap since Stitch was strapped down by Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel..." Atticus sighed before he soon tried to get free one last time.

Bob sighed as he had given up. Then suddenly, both men fell flat on the floor after Felicity had pushed one button and Mirage pushed the other.

"Thank you." Atticus said.

"I didn't do anything..." Bob said to him.

Both men looked up to see Felicity and Mirage. Bob then snarled and charged for Mirage, grabbing her into a tight choke hold and narrowed his baby blue eyes right into her lime-green eyes. 

"Bob, let her go!" Atticus told him.

"No way!" Bob snarled.

"There isn't much time--" Mirage choked.

"No, there isn't," Bob glared to her. "In fact, there's no time at all!"

"Sir, please let her go!" Felicity begged.

Bob glared at her. "What do you want, you trying to distract us? Get her, Atticus!"

Felicity gasped and feared about her uncle's strength, expecting it to hurt her very severely.

"Bob! Wait, they must have a reason for setting us free." Atticus said.

"Why are you both here?" Bob demanded, nearly strangling Mirage in his grasp. "How can you possibly bring me lower, even influencing a child for your dark bidding?! What more can you take away from us?!"

"Families survived the crash..." Mirage nearly coughed. "They're here on the island... Akito and the Pokemon Princess as well!"

"They're alive?" Bob asked as he let go of Mirage then.

"Really?" Atticus smiled.

"Oui." Felicity nodded while Mirage tried to catch her breath.

"Here, let me help you..." Atticus helped Mirage up to her feet in a small embrace to give her some air.

Helen and Mo walked in just then and did not like how it looked with Mirage and Atticus against each other.

"Um, Uncle Atticus, I think you might wanna let go of Mirage now." Felicity suggested.

Atticus looked to see his wife and then let go of the white-haired woman.

"Hello," Mirage came up to Mo. "You must be Mrs--"

"Atticus..." Mo had tears in her earth green eyes to her husband. "How could you?!"

"Mo, wait!" Atticus held out his hand for her.

Mo ponied up into a pegasus again and started to fly away. But she was soon stopped by Atticus's magic and was soon pulled towards him so he could explain. Mo was still not in a very pleasant mood however.

"Mo, come on, let's talk..." Atticus said to her.

Mo sighed and turned to her husband. "You better have a very good explanation for this."

"I only hugged her for her and Felicity freeing us and for informing us that you, Helen, and the rest of the family were still alive." Atticus told her.

Mo wiped her eyes, then glared firmly. "Well, I'm glad you're safe..."

"Then why do you look mad?" Atticus then asked.

Mo turned around and bucked him with her back legs which actually kicked him against a wall. "THAT'S FOR NOT TELLING ME WHERE YOU'VE BEEN!' she then scolded him sharply.

"Okay, I deserved that." Atticus groaned.

Mo then walked back over to him with narrowed eyes. "I'm glad you're safe, but how could you lie to me?! You never lie! You're a worse liar than Applejack!"

"And I'm sorry for lying." Atticus said.

"You better be..." Mo replied firmly.

"I'll make it up to you somehow..." Atticus promised.

"How's about a week on the couch?" Mo smiled darkly.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Don't tempt me..." Mo warned.

"Uh, how about I take you and the kids to Oakhaven next Fall Break?" Atticus offered. "We could see my cousin if she's in town, and Aunt Delilah and Uncle Haggett?"

"Hmm... Deal." Mo nodded.

Atticus then took one of her frontal hooves and shook it. Mo then turned back into a human and jumped into his open arms with a flirty grin. Atticus's eyes widened, but he then smirked in relief. Bob and Helen were soon kissing after he had pulled her in.

"Where are the kids?" Atticus then asked his wife as he set her back down on the floor.

"They're in the jungle," Felicity told her aunt, uncle, and the other two parents. "Security's after them, Mademoiselle Mirage sent it... You better hurry!"

"You brought the kids?!" Bob asked his wife.

"I didn't bring them," Helen tried to explain. "They stowed away and I don't think you're striking the proper tone here--"

Back in the jungle...

The kids kept running for dear life.

"I think we're safe." Estelle said.

There were then three guards coming and glared to the kids.

"Oh, no, what do we do now?!" Emi looked in distress.

"We fight them." Akito said.

"Ah, good times." Estelle smirked about that.

"I agree." Vincent said.

"Let's include the Pokemon." Emi suggested.

The Fudo siblings soon brought out their Pokeballs, and Emi brought hers out as well.

One guard laughed at the group of kids who brought out their Pokeballs. "What're you gonna do, play catch with us to death?"

"Sir, don't you know what Pokeballs are?" the other guard asked nervously.

"No, why?" The first guard replied. "Are they dangerous?"

"They have Pokemon in them..." the other guard replied like it was obvious. "Some of them can be dangerous, but they're bred and raised to battle any threat!"

"And I'm the Pokemon Princess..." Emi smirked darkly to the guards.

This caused the guards to burst out laughing, not knowing a thing about the Pokemon Princess.

"You've asked for it..." Emi narrowed her eyes as she then picked up one Pokeball and kissed it. "This is for luck~..."

The Fudo siblings then sent out their strongest and most dangerous Pokemon while Violet turned invisible and Dash ran for his life. The guards soon became nervous once they saw the Pokemon. 

"They're Supers with Pokemon!" one guard gasped.

"Time to show them how Pokemon and Supers work together." Akito said.

The Fudo siblings and Emi then sent out their best Pokemon. Ninetails and Pupitar snarled at the guards. Teddy yawned, but then stood up and looked as aggressive as a natural earth bear and looked angry because he knew these bad men were trying to hurt his 'mother'. The guards then backed up until they bumped into something hard and rough. Emi narrowed her eyes at the guards, not liking them one bit, and where they turned around to see Emi's Typhlosion.

"Wow... Is that...?" Aktio was about to ask.

"Pretty impressive, isn't she?" Emi smiled proudly. "Seems like only yesterday she was a mere Cyndaquill... Anyway... TYPHLOSION, BLAZE!"

Typhlosion soon used Blaze on the guards, incinerating their vehicles.

"I love it when you go into battle mode..." Akito smiled to Emi.

"I know." Emi smirked.

Akito smirked back.

"Focus!" Pupitar called.

"Uh, sorry about that, buddy..." Akito smiled nervously to his Pokemon.

One of the guards tried to attack Pupitar from behind. He took out a gun, about to shoot the Pokemon.

"Pupitar!" Akito yelped out.

Then suddenly, a large branch came up behind the guard and hit him over and over again until it literally knocked him out and then Violet appeared, holding the branch with a small smirk.

"Thank you for saving my Pupitar." Akito smiled.

"Um, no problem." Violet smiled shyly, but not crushingly, but flattered that she was able to put her powers into good use like her mother had wanted.

"Watch out!" Estelle warned her friend as she saw the guard that was knocked out wake up and about to trip the invisible girl.

"Huh?" Violet turned and gasped in slight worry.

Estelle's eyes flashed white as she narrowed her eyes and shot the guard away with a Brain Blast.

"Whoa!" Violet said.

The guard yelped and fell back again.

"Someone's having a bad day." Estelle smirked.

"Estelle, how did you do that?" Violet asked.

"You can thank an old friend of mine," Estelle smiled to her. "Lexi Bunny."

"She must be some special bunny." Violet said.

"Oh, you can count on that..." Estelle firmly nodded.

"I hope Dash didn't get too far..." Vincent said as a guard was coming up behind him to knock him out.

"LEAVE PAPA ALONE!!!!" Ninetails snarled and tackled the guard down for trying to harm Vincent.

"Get this thing off me!" The guard yelled.

Ninetails snarled, narrowing his eyes at the guard.

"Such a good Ninetails you are, yes..." Vincent smiled and gently pet his Fire Fox Pokemon. "Oh, I just love your fur..."

Ninetails purred and nuzzled up against his father/trainer.

"He's like a pet." Violet smiled.

"Many Pokemon can be like that..." Vincent said. "So, Ninetails, you think you wanna finish this guy off with a little Flash Fire?"

Ninetails nodded. The guard soon started to shake his head.

"Ninetails, Flash Fire!" Vincent called.

"Oh, no..." the guard moaned in misfortune.

Ninetails soon used its fire attack on the guards. The guard yelled out in dismay and misfortune.

Akito decided to run with Dash, having caught up with him.

"How'd you keep up with me?!" Dash looked surprised at Akito's personal speed.

"You're not the only one with super speed." Akito smirked.

"Hm..." Dash smirked back.

"By the way, keep your mouth closed." Akito warned.

"Why?" Dash asked before they ran into a swarm of flies.

"That's why." Akito said.

Dash grunted and gagged as he accidentally swallowed some of the insects ans they splashed against his face like he was a car windshield.

"You okay?" Akito asked.

"Gross..." Dash winced in disgust.

"Hey, I tried to warn you," Akito replied. "Try flying around a city planet though in the distant future."

"I'll take your word for it." Dash said.

Akito smirked to him. "Not bad though for your age in running."

"Wow, that means a lot coming from you." Dash smiled in admiration.

Akito then overheard something. 

"Did you hear that?" he then asked the boy.

"Hear what...?" Dash's eyes widened behind his mask.

"Oh, right, sorry..." Akito replied. "My super-hearing."

"Do we have to keep running?" Dash then asked, a little worriedly.

"Yeah, because it's two of those guys." Akito nodded.

Dash looked over and then narrowed his eyes.

"Come on, follow me." Akito suggested.

Dash and Akito then zipped together to avoid any more bad guys, and where two guards went after them. 

"Are those bikes?" Dash asked.

Akito took a quick look. "Velocipods, they're like bikes..."

The two then came in front of a lagoon of water.

"Uh-oh!" Dash shouted.

"Dash, I know thi sounds impossible, but you have to run in that water." Akito said as he was about to go inside of the lagoon.

"WHAT?!" Dash asked. 

"You can do it," Akito encouraged. "You have enough velocity!"

"In English please!" Dash shouted.

"JUST RUN ON TOP OF THE WATER!" Akito squealed.

"Okay! Okay!" Dash said.

The guards came quicker. Dash felt doomed, but he saw that he was able to run across the water like Akito had said, but he didn't see Akito next to him. Akito had gone under the water as his tail fin appeared and he was going to swim to the other side and meet Dash there. Dash simply shrugged and decided to enjoy this.

"Meet you there, Dash." Akito smiled up to the fast boy as he kept swimming alongside the other sea creatures under the lagoon with him.

Dash made two of the guards collide against each other and explode as he and Akito were on their way inside of a cave.

Meanwhile, in another part of the jungle...

"I should've told you I was fired," Bob said to his wife as they ran. "I admit it, but I didn't want you to worry--"

"You didn't want me to worry?!" Helen glared at him. "And now we're running for our lives through some godforsaken jungle!"

"While looking for our children!" Mo added.

"Please don't fight, we should all be happy that we're all alive!" Atticus spoke up.

"I agree." Bob nodded.

"Oh, the children better be okay when we get there..." Mo sounded firm toward Atticus.

"I'm sure they are." Atticus said.

"You better hope so..." Mo narrowed her eyes. "I had enough to worry about when they went with that Tommy Pickles kid and they almost got attacked by circus monkeys!"

"Yeah, but remember, they all became friends after that." Atticus reminded.

"Hmm..." Mo firmly hummed.


	21. Chapter 21

Meanwhile, back with the kids...

Violet kept evading the guards the best she could.

"Oh, yeah!" Estelle cheered. "No one can touch you!"

"Estelle!" Violet squeaked nervously.

"Oh, where oh where is Violet?" Estelle giggled as she saw the guard hopelessly looking for the girl.

"I know you're there, Little Miss Disappear..." the guard snarled. "You can't hide from me."

"Oh, please, how are you gonna get her?" Estelle asked.

The guard glared to Estelle and pointed his gun for her. "Maybe you'd like to take her place?"

"I dare you." Estelle glared.

The guard snarled as he cocked his gun, about to shoot her right then and there.

Akito then zipped by, back on land, and threw off the guard and started to spin around in a circle to make the guard dizzy and miss them. "No one touches my sister!"

The guard finally threw a punch, only for him to feel pain in his fist.

"Ooh, that looked like it hurt..." Akito then stopped. "Why don't you give me a hit right here? Go ahead... I dare you."

The guard growled and tried to hurt Akito with his fists, but was only giving worse injury. Akito filed his nails innocently and whistled.

"Come on, let's get going." Vincent said.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." Akito laughed as he ran off.

Estelle and Violet then rushed with him. Dash soon joined them.

"Oh, I can't wait until this is all over." Akito said to himself as he kept running.

The guard soon pointed his gun at Dash and where Violet looked back to see what the guard was doing and decided to jump in the way and where a force field appeared around them. Estelle stood behind Akito before glaring at the guards. The bullets couldn't seem to go through the force field.

"How are you doing that?" Dash asked his sister, referring to the force field.

"I don't know!" Violet replied as she held up the force field the best that she could.

"Well, whatever you do, don't stop." Dash said while running at super-speed while his sister kept the force field up.

"Keep it up, Vi, you can do it!" Estelle coached.

"Yeah!" Akito added.

Violet seemed to spin even faster with her younger brother's help, and where nothing seemed to penetrate the force field. 

"Wow, she's getting really good," Estelle smiled proudly. "I can't wait to tell Megan."

"The superhero life a secret life." Akito said.

"Megan's my best friend though..." Estelle said.

"Sorry, Sis, but it's the law," Akito replied. "You know what Dad once said..."

"Dang..." Estelle pouted before folding her arms.

Speaking of the parents, they were now running through the jungle. Bob and Helen heard an echoed explosion which made them stop dead in their tracks. Atticus and Mo did the same once they heard it too. There was then a rumbling from the force field.

"RUN!" Mo yelped as she panicked.

They suddenly got hit by the force field.

"Ow..." Mo grumbled.

"Mom! Dad!" Dash, Violet, Akito, and Estelle called.

The force field soon disappeared. 

"Kids!" Bob, Helen, Atticus, and Mo called.

The families reunited with hugs and kisses.

"We're so glad you kids are safe." Mo smiled.

"I'd hate to ruin this touching moment, but we still have some guards to take care of." Emi said.

"She's right, sorry, Mom and Dad." Akito agreed with his girlfriend.

"Where are they?" Atticus looked ready to fight. "Who's trying to hurt my kids?"

They soon saw guards coming out, ready to shoot them.

"Stay close, kids." Mo warned.

Helen focused hard and stretched out to kick and punch incoming guards. Mo soon used her powers over nature to beat up the incoming guards. Vines and roots came alive which attacked the bad guards and tied some of them up. Helen and Mo then grabbed a couple of pilots and knocked them out as the V-Pod was about to come crashing down.

"Shall we?" Bob asked Atticus about handling the V-Pod since they were both very strong.

"Yes, we shall." Mo nodded.

Atticus and Bob then went to stand on sides in front of the V-Pod. Atticus caught the V-Pod and bounced it around in his hands like a hacky sack and then kicked it to Bob who then grabbed it and threw it like a Frisbee to another V-Pod emerging from the trees which caused them both to explode.

"And it's outta here!" Atticus cheered.

Mo zipped up behind Atticus and latched onto him.

"Oh, Mo!" Atticus blushed.

"I forgot how handsome you are when you fight~" Mo cooed.

"I love you so much." Bob and Helen smiled at each other.

Suddenly there were more guards and more pods.

"Oh, my--" Akito groaned. "WILL YOU ALL JUST GO AWAY?!"

"Time for all of us to fight off these guys." Emi said.

"Let's get dangerous." Akito smiled darkly.

"Yeah." Estelle said.

The families then went to attack the bad guys, but somehow, their superpowers all came to a crashing halt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out!" Syndrome came over to show that he had suspended them.

'This is the bad guy?' Mo thought to herself.

"What do we have here, matching uniforms?" Syndrome smirked as he then looked to Bob's wife. "Oh, no, Elastigirl?! You married Elastigirl?!" he then looked to Dash and Violet as he enjoyed this a little too much. "And you got busy! It's a whole family of supers along with another family and the legendary Pokemon Princess!" he then laughed out loud. "Oh, this is just too good!"

'This guy should be easy.' Estelle thought to herself.

Syndrome then took them to his lair.

"I feel uncomfortable." Emi shivered.

"I'm here, Emi, it's okay." Akito soothed his girlfriend.

Atticus smiled to his younger son, his dedication for Emi reminded him of his dedication to Mo when they were teenagers. Syndrome simply looked like he was going to throw up from all this love fest between Akito and Emi. Akito and Emi held each other as they were carried away.

At the lair...

Felicity watched from a hidden corner as Syndrome locked up the heroes.

"I have to do something." Felicity whispered.

Akito grunted, trying to break free.

"It's no use, son," Atticus frowned. "We're stuck here."

"It's true." Bob said.

"Dang..." Akito pouted in defeat.

"It's okay, Akito, I'm sure something will save us." Emi soothed her boyfriend.

"Oh, man, you two are like some kind of teen soap opera!" Syndrome scoffed to Akito and Emi. "Why don't you go on that dumb teen show, Mackenzie Falls with Chad Dylan Cooper?" 

"Hey, that show and Zombie High with Jake Ryan moved my heart!" Emi glared in defense.

"Yeah, whatever." Syndrome rolled his eyes.

"You won't get away with this!" Akito sneered.

"Oh, come on, you gotta admit this is cool!" Syndrome smirked. "Just like a movie! The robot will emerge dramatically, do some damage, throngs of screaming people, and just when all hope is lost; Syndrome will save the day! I'll be a bigger hero than both of you ever were!" he then rubbed it in to Atticus and Bob in particular.

"You'll never be better than our dad or Mr. Incredible!" Estelle glared.

"Basically, you're saying that you're killing heroes, just so you can pretend to be one?" Atticus asked. "You, my friend, are NUTS!"

"Oh, I'm real!" Syndrome scoffed. "Real enough to defeat you two!" 

"In your wild, crazy, insane dreams!" Akito scoffed.

"Yeah, you're insane!" Emi glared at Syndrome. "You are not a real hero; you're a fake!"

"Oh, but are you forgetting about your precious gifts?" Syndrome scoffed. "Your oh-so-special superpowers! I'll give them heroics, I'll give them the most spectacular heroics anyone's ever seen! I'll sell my inventions, so everyone can be superheroes, everyone can be super! And when everyone's super... No one will be." he then dramatically added before cackling darkly as he exited the room mysteriously.

"That last part of his sentence makes no sense." Emi said.

"I think he basically means no one will be unique in the world." Akito hunched.

"Now that makes sense." Emi said.

"That's just my guess, but I'd put it that way if I were smart enough to be a bad guy." Akito replied.

Felicity walked in, feeling guilty and sad as she saw everyone locked up like this. "I am so sorry..." she told everyone. "I tricked you, and I ended up working for evil."

"How could you do this to us?" Emi asked.

"I didn't mean to..." Felicity turned away with tears in her eyes. "But it's because you all have superpowers and I don't."

"You do have powers," Akito said. "Vampire superpowers"

"But those aren't real..." Felicity said. "I'm not powerful like you guys are... I was jealous when we were Loonatics."

"Well, you have the ability to see in the dark while the rest of us can't." Estelle said.

"I suppose so..." Felicity shrugged.

"Plus, you can sense presences with your scent for blood," Akito then said. "Neither of us can do that." 

Felicity then sniffed which then gave her a whiff of their good blood. "Yeah... You're right."

"See? None of us have vampire powers, but you do." Atticus said.

"My vampire powers can be superpowers too?" Felicity asked.

"Of course they can!" Mo replied. "I mean, you remember when Vincent didn't feel special because he wasn't strong like Akito? Well, he has nature powers like I do." 

"I wish I considered this before I ended up working for the bad guys..." Felicity sighed. "You're probably all angry with me now."

"We're not angry." Akito said.

"You're not?" Felicity asked.

"You're my best friend's daughter, you're like a niece to me, I could never get mad at you, though I am surprised you'd work for the bad guys." Atticus said.

"I really am sorry." Felicity frowned.

"Oh, Felicity..." Mo sighed. 

Felicity sniffled as she started to cry. "This is all of my fault."

"You can help us get out you know?" Dash suggested.

"I suppose so..." Felicity pondered. 

"Do you know how to get us out of here?" Emi asked.

Felicity narrowed her eyes to Violet's trap. "You're not fully suspended!" she then pointed and noticed. "Are you good with controls?"

"I'm pretty good." Violet admitted.

"Then you can use your powers to get yourself free." Felicity smiled.

"You think so?" Violet replied.

"Try it, you're not secure enough!" Felicity encouraged.

Violet then tried to see that Felicity was right and she spun in her own force field and she came to the control panel to save her family and everyone else, and where Felicity was right. Violet and Felicity then gave each other thumb's up as they helped out. Once the two families were freed, they soon ran off to try and find a fast way to get to the city.

They weren't going to let anything stop them. Emi had trouble keeping up, so Akito stopped to carry her bridal style and then ran with her in his arms. Emi smiled dreamily as Akito carried her, they looked like Princess Sally Acorn and Sonic the Hedgehog, especially with Akito's speed. Felicity felt much better working on the good side, even if she had become an exchange student with Mirage and Syndrome, but of course, her family forgave her for her actions, and where she remembered that good always won over bad. 

"We've frozen all of Syndrome's assets," A man told Bob and Atticus. "If he even sneezes, we'll be there with a hanky and a pair of handcuffs. The people of this country are indebted to you."

"Does this mean we can come out of hiding?" Bob asked.

"Let the politicians figure that one out," The man replied. "But I've been asked to assure you we'll take care of everything else. You did good, Bob and Detective Fudo."


	22. Chapter 22

A limo was soon brought for the Fudo and the Parr families to bring them into town. Helen had a lot of voice messages on her phone with the babysitter freaking out about Jack-Jack for some reason. She honestly could not understand why. 

"Hey, you're wearing your hair back?" Bob asked his teenage daughter.

"I thought it'd be a good look for her." Estelle smiled. 

"It is," Bob smiled back. "I like it."

"Thanks, Dad." Violet replied.

Atticus was happy that things were turning out good.

"That was so cool when you threw that car!" Dash smiled to his father.

"Not as cool as you running on water!" Bob smiled back to his older son.

"Hey, Mom! That was sweet when you snagged that bad guy with your arm and kinda whiplashed him into the other guy," Dash continued. "It was so sweet!"

"Honey, uh, yeah, I'm trying to listen to messages, honey." Helen replied as she used her cell phone and heard paranoid calls from the babysitter.

"Is everything alright?" Mo asked Helen.

"You guys have to listen to this." Helen said before holding out her phone and put it on Speaker so everyone could hear what the babysitter said about Jack-Jack.

'Mrs. Parr, it's me,' Kari's voice said in a panicky tone. 'Jack-Jack is fine, but weird things are happening. Jack-Jack's still fine, but I'm getting really weirded out! When are you coming back? I'm not fine, Mrs. Parr! Put that down! Stop it! You need to call me. I need help, Mrs. Parr! I'm gonna call the police... Hi, this is Kari. Sorry for freaking out, but your baby has special needs.'

"Special needs?" Mo asked out of confusion.

'Anyway, thanks for sending a replacement sitter.' Kari's voice continued, sounding relieved.

"Replacement?" Helen repeated. "I didn't call a replacement."

Both families and Emi soon rushed out to the Parr house. Estelle came to the door first and quickly opened it before gasping.

"Shh," Syndrome smirked as he carried Jack-Jack in his arms before glaring to Bob. "The baby is sleeping. You took away my future. I'm simply returning the favor. Oh, don't worry, I'll be a good mentor. Supportive, encouraging. Everything you weren't. And in time, who knows? He might make a good sidekick." He soon blasted a hole into the ceiling and roof before flying off with Jack-Jack.

Jack-Jack soon woke up and began to cry.

"Oh, you are dead!" Akito glared as he decided to fly after Syndrome.

Emi soon flew along side her boyfriend. Akito smiled to her and soon flew off with a glare toward Syndrome. Jack-Jack cried for his family before he soon looked at Syndrome and burst into flames.

"What the?" Emi asked out of confusion.

Syndrome panicked before Jack-Jack turned into solid steel and soon brought the villain down with him due to the weight. The villain tried to keep Jack-Jack up in the air before the baby turned back to normal before he shook violently.

"Something's happening... What's happening?!" Helen panicked.

Jack-Jack soon turned into a beast.

"Did you ever want children?" Emi wearily asked Akito.

"I've thought about it..." Akito replied as they watched Jack-Jack take care of Syndrome on his own.

Soon enough, Jack-Jack attacked one of the jet boots. 

"We have to stop him!" Helen panicked. "Throw something!"

"I can't!" Bob told his wife. "I might hit Jack-Jack!"

Emi was soon close enough to Jack-Jack. Jack-Jack began to beat up Syndrome before looking at Emi and cooed to her, going back to normal for a moment.

"Gotcha." Emi smiled as she took the baby boy in her arms.

Syndrome started to fly around out of control. Emi covered Jack-Jack's eyes. Syndrome tried to grab Jack-Jack, but soon got caught by an engine of his plane and was sucked in by his cape as it snagged him away, and also ended his life instantly. Akito and Emi soon flew back to the ground safely.

"Oh, Jack-Jack..." Helen whispered to her baby son.

Emi smiled as she held Jack-Jack like a surrogate mother before giving him back to Helen.

"That was amazing." Dash said.

The others agreed while Emi and Akito blushed.

"Uh, does this mean we have to move again?" Dash asked.

"I don't think so." Estelle smiled to him.

The neighbor kid was there on his tricycle before standing up in amazement. "THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" he then told the Fudo and Parr families.

"Should we wipe his memory?" Dash asked.

"I got this from Maman, she said you might need it." Felicity told Atticus as she brought out a trademark Men in Black neuralyzer.

"It's not like anyone will believe him, but better safe than sorry." Atticus said before putting sunglasses on the others and wiped the memory of the boy.

"Huh?" The neighbor boy asked. "What happened?"

"I believe you were just about to go home to dinner." Atticus told him.

"Oh, um, right..." The boy said before he rolled back to his house and everyone smiled to each other.

A few days soon passed...

Everyone was at the school race track as today was a big day for Dash.

"Do we have to have cheerleaders at the track meet?" Violet asked Estelle. "I mean, what is that all about?"

"Well, I always thought it was more like a--" Estelle was about to say.

"Hey," The boy that Violet liked soon appeared and Estelle smirked as she decided to take that as a cue to leave the two alone. "You're, uh, Violet, right?"

"See ya, Vi." Estelle said before leaving.

"You look different." Tony said to Violet.

"I feel different," Violet said. "Is different okay?"

"Hey, different is..." Tony stammered. "Different is great. W-W-W-Would you wanna..."

"Yeah?" Violet asked.

"Do you think maybe...You and I...you know..." Tony still stammered over Violet's beauty.

"Yeah?" Violet nodded.

"Do you--" Tony tried again.

"Shh," Violet put her finger on his lips. "I like movies. I'll buy the popcorn. Okay?"

'Smooth.' Estelle thought to herself as she secretly watched that.

"A movie," Tony said, trying to be like his usual cool guy self. "There you go. Yeah.. Yeah!"

Violet nodded and soon went to sit down with her family.

"Wait, wait...So Friday?" Tony called out to her.

"Friday." Violet nodded.

Estelle soon joined her family.

"It's so nice of you to give Violet a makeover, Estelle." Mo smiled to her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom." Estelle smiled back to her mother.

They soon watched the race. Dash wasn't speeding up as the other boys were running with him. Bob and Helen called out to their son, a bit more than the other parents since Dash had super-speed, and where they kept telling him to either speed up or slow down. Dash felt confused, but soon understood what his parents meant as he kept going.

"I've been helping him out with that lately." Akito told the others.

"That's great." Mo smiled.

"Took a bit, but I think he's got it." Akito smiled back.

Dash soon sped up without using his super-speed as he passed the race with the other boys his age. Everyone soon cheered.

"Dash, I'm so proud of you." Helen smiled.

"I didn't know what you wanted me to do until I remembered Akito's coaching." Dash replied as he carried a trophy.

"And I'm glad he got you to control your speed." Violet said.

There was then a rumbling heard and people were screaming.

"Uh... What's going on?" Vincent wondered.

A man soon brought up a drill through the ground and he looked almost like a mole as he revealed himself. "Behold the Underminer!" He glared to the citizens of Southdale. "I am always beneath you, but nothing is beneath me! I hereby declare war on peace and happiness! Soon all will tremble before me!"

"Ugh, he's like Mole from Atlantis the Lost Empire!" Mo grimaced.

"He should be easy to beat." Akito said.

The Parr family soon put on their masks as they were going to have another family outing as 'The Incredibles', and where Akito was right about The Underminer. This was the start of a new experience and adventure for everybody.

The End


End file.
